


Маги и демоны

by BotanChan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений от встречи до сражения в Казематах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маги и демоны

С первого взгляда Хоук Андерсу не понравился, да и со второго тоже. Здоровый детина с хищным блеском в глазах, явно головорез. Андерс провёл в Клоаке всего пару недель, а такие к нему уже заглядывали, кто – предлагая «покровительство», кто – намереваясь ограбить по-простому.

Хоук, правда, наложить лапу на остатки лекарств не попытался, наоборот, сам предложил денег. Лучше думать о нём после этого Андерс не начал, наоборот, в груди у него заклубилась ещё большая неприязнь, особая, колкая, чужая. Справедливость никогда не одобрял идею корыстной помощи.

Впрочем, прогонять Хоука Андерс не стал, наполовину понимая, что так просто это не выйдет, наполовину жалея идиотов, которые решили свернуть себе шеи на глубинных тропах. Сдохнуть там не пожелал бы никому ни Андерс, ни даже Справедливость – лучше уж просто убить. Кроме того, ему действительно требовалась поддержка, а спасение Карла было всяко важнее личных «нравится» и «не нравится». В общем, никуда он не делся, оказался с Хоуком в одной упряжке.

Позже, когда Хоук выскользнул из плотных сумерек прямо у Андерса под носом, тот мысленно проклял разбойника за свой невольный испуг, но одновременно успокоился. Хоук выглядел опасным и опытным бойцом. Глядя на него, Андерс ещё раз сказал себе, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то помощь такого умельца придётся кстати.

Если, конечно, Хоук его не бросит, чего стоило ожидать, потому что бандиты благородством не отличаются.

Хоук его не бросил. Правда, тогда Андерс этого не осознал.

Дезориентированный после появления Справедливости, оглушённый боем и разбитый смертью Карла, он даже не помнил, как вернулся в лечебницу. Несколько десятков минут канули в пустоту, и вдруг Андерс обнаружил себя пытающимся неловко объяснить, что же такое произошло в церкви, когда оказалось, что Карла усмирили. Внутри него было совершенно пусто и хотелось отчаянно, по-детски заплакать.

А Хоук смотрел с настороженным хищным прищуром и явно решал про себя, прибить одержимого на месте или потащить в Казематы. Но потом всё же взял карты, неопределённо пообещал обращаться, если что, и направился на выход. Андерс, кусая губы, сверлил взглядом его спину и гадал, ожидать ли в ближайшее время визита храмовников, или всё-таки Хоук побоится рисковать свободой сестры. Девушку Андерс не выдал бы в любом случае, но постороннему бандиту об этом знать было неоткуда.

У самой двери Хоук вдруг обернулся.

– Ты хотел что-то ещё? – спросил Андерс. Голос прозвучал хрипло, но, к его облегчению, скорее зло, чем жалобно. Ещё не хватало разрыдаться.

Слёзы – слабость. Слабость – недостойна. Несправедливость требует отмщения, а не бездеятельной скорби.

Андерс отодвинул колючие мысли.

Хоук пожал плечами.

– Да нет. Подумал, может, тебе выпить после сегодняшнего захочется.

Нормальный человек на его месте постарался бы убраться от Андерса как можно дальше, и спасибо, если бы этим ограничился. Поэтому заявление Хоука показалось очень странным и подозрительным. И, разумеется, Андерс от него отказался. Он точно помнил, что отказался, что никуда не хотел идти, даже ради убийства ещё парочки храмовников.

Но каким-то образом спустя полчаса вдруг оказалось, что он сидит в «Висельнике» в комнате Варрика Тетраса и слушает, как Хоук рассказывает про своё первое фиаско при работе на Миирана. История была довольно сомнительной, Андерс возмутился, и они с Хоуком поругались. А потом выпили, то есть, Хоук выпил, а Андерс пригубил глоток. А потом снова поругались о том, за какую работу можно браться приличным людям. Спорить с Хоуком было намного лучше, чем сидеть в одиночестве в темноте лечебницы, размазывать сопли и пытаться угадать, в чём заключалась ошибка, и как стоило поступить, чтобы уберечь Карла от постигшей его участи. Андерс даже почувствовал, что благодарен, несмотря на то, что Хоук ему по-прежнему не нравился.

Утром Хоук разбудил его, когда солнце уже встало и давно наступила пора открывать лечебницу.

– Хочешь заработать на припарки, а ещё заручиться поддержкой городской стражи? – спросил он прежде, чем Андерс успел рот раскрыть. – Пошли на Рваный берег. Там будет небольшая заварушка, и целитель может пригодиться.

Андерс, конечно, снова отказался. И снова каким-то образом вместо того, чтобы вернуться в лечебницу, очутился на Рваном берегу в компании Хоука, Варрика и рыжеволосой женщины, лейтенанта стражи Авелин. Наверное, это была магия.

Залечивая полученную в схватке царапину на плече Авелин, Андерс мысленно перебирал цепочку событий, которая привела его сюда и сейчас. Шаг за шагом, одно за другим, пытаясь найти ключевой момент, когда всё вдруг пошло кувырком. Когда рана полностью затянулась, а на коже Авелин не осталось даже шрама, он решил, что всё началось с того, что по какой-то причине Хоук его не бросил.

 

***

 

– Ты сошёл с ума? – Авелин поджала губы в насквозь знакомой Гаррету гримасе недовольства. – Хоук, ради Создателя, ты действительно собираешься вести дела с одержимым? Не просто с отступником – с одержимым?!

– Звучит паршиво, да? – Гаррет надел привычную усмешку, гася желание рыкнуть и запретить лезть не в своё дело. Это бы всё равно не помогло, только обидело Авелин. А ссориться с лейтенантом стражи – уже почти капитаном, Гаррет был уверен – дурное дело.

Авелин сверлила его взглядом. Гаррет чуть поморщился и покосился на Андерса, который сидел рядом с Бетани и что-то ей объяснял. Та внимательно слушала, потом задала какой-то вопрос, Гаррет уловил обрывок фразы про Тень. На лице Андерса отразилось неподдельное удивление, смешанное с уважением.

– …папа хорошо учил, – добавила Бетани, и Гаррет невольно ухмыльнулся, гордясь сестрой. Ему захотелось по-дурацки показать Андерсу язык и выдать что-нибудь вроде «съел, зазнайка?».

Гаррет одёрнул себя. Расслабляться было рано, он всё ещё не решил, как относиться к новому знакомому и что тот из себя представляет. Он глотнул ещё пива, продолжая внимательно наблюдать Бетани и Андерсом. Теория магии Гаррета волновала мало, куда больше занимало то, как Андерс улыбался, и нетерпеливо что-то втолковывал, активно жестикулируя, и при этом благоразумно не распускал руки. Постепенно из таких вот маленьких деталей, из движений, интонаций, слов и действий должна была сложиться цельная картина. Однако пока до неё было далеко.

– Хоук! – позвала Авелин, не дождавшись ответа. Он вздохнул.

– Что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я сдал его в местный Круг и привлёк к нам лишнее внимание? Чтобы убил на месте? А потом сам лечил бедолаг, которые сползаются в его лечебницу со всей Клоаки? Я даже не маг, и возня с болезными меня никогда не привлекала. Тем более за «спасибо».

Авелин поджала губы ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж больше.

– Мне не нравится этот одержимый. И то, что он разгуливает на свободе, – наконец сообщила она, но это явно означало капитуляцию.

– Мне тоже не нравится, – согласился Гаррет, не уточняя, впрочем, что именно.

Андерс на секунду отвлёкся от Бетани, покосился на них, насупился и поспешил вернуться к беседе. Его не сильно-то скрытую настороженную неприязнь Гаррет чувствовал кожей.

– И если что-нибудь случится, спрашивать я буду с тебя, – пригрозила Авелин.

Гаррет нахмурился.

– Ничего не случится. Я присмотрю.

В конце концов, именно этим он занимался всю жизнь. Присматривал. И стоило поблагодарить Создателя, что от нового подопечного ему хотя бы не хотелось плеваться, как от, например, дядюшки Гамлена. Гаррет умел ценить подобные маленькие радости.

 

***

 

Через некоторое время Андерс вынужденно признал, что первый и второй взгляды на Хоука оказались неточными. Тот, конечно, был головорезом, но с принципами, зачатками совести и прорезавшимся время от времени чувством юмора. А ещё он, сам того не зная, здорово помог в первые несколько дней после смерти Карла. Чувство вины разрывало Андерса, и даже работа в больнице не давала забыться, потому что была хоть и тяжёлой, но рутинной и не занимала целиком. Хоук же по какой-то причине вбил себе в голову, что ему позарез нужна магическая поддержка и хороший целитель, несмотря на то, что в бою серьёзных ран не получал.

Андерс не спорил, просто не хватало сил препираться и отказываться от прогулок подальше от Клоаки, от лечебницы, от кирквольского магического подполья, чьё сопротивление оставалось жалкими трепыханиями под храмовничьим каблуком. Ему даже начало нравиться общество новых знакомых, хотя привитая совесть колола и говорила, что он бросает нуждающихся ради личного удовольствия. Андерс утешался тем, что работа с Хоуком помогала пополнять припасы в лечебнице и собирать деньги для подполья, и снова утягивался развеяться – если, конечно, никто не собирался умереть или превратиться в калеку у него на руках.

Больше всего Андерс любил Рваный берег – за запах соли и за возможность лишний раз залезть в воду. После Клоаки и грязных подворотен Нижнего города это было блаженством, а возможную простуду он давил ещё до зарождения, даже не замечая.

– Тебе надо было цеплять на плечи чешую, а не перья, Блондинчик, – сказал как-то Варрик, лениво бросая камешки в воду с явным намерением попасть в Андерса.

Они возвращались в город после вылазки в Костяную яму по очень странному кружному пути, который в итоге вывел к Рваному берегу. Зачем Хоуку понадобилось петлять, Андерс не понял, но не возражал. Ноги гудели от усталости после драки с проклятыми драконами, но он всё равно радовался возможности оттянуть возвращение в Киркволл.

Эгоист. И слабак. Как ты сможешь спасти всех, если не в состоянии справиться с собственными прихотями?!

Андерс зябко передёрнул плечами от пронзительного стыда и хекнул, когда в спину больно врезался подпрыгнувший на воде камешек. Он прищурился и бросил в Варрика маленькую льдинку. Тот со смехом закрылся рукавом.

– Выбирайся. Замёрзнешь, – сказал Хоук, который сидел на соседнем камне и следил за Андерсом странным изучающим взглядом.

Андерс очаровательно ему улыбнулся, давя рванувшееся «не указывай», и отступил глубже, окунаясь по шею. Хоук лишь чуть скривил губы и больше ничего не добавил. В воде действительно было холодно, поэтому Андерс потерпел чуть-чуть и всё же выбрался на берег, сотрясаясь от крупной дрожи. Хоук продолжал задумчиво за ним следить, и под его взглядом Андерсу захотелось сладко потянуться, приглашая. Хоук, гарлоки бы его драли, был привлекательным мерзавцем, а у Андерса слишком давно не случалось нормального секса: шлюхи теперь вызывали сочувственное возмущение и порывы избить сутенёра, а заводить какие-то постоянные связи он боялся.

Пустое удовольствие только отнимает время.

Так же как еда и сон, и тоже нужно материальному телу, огрызнулся сам себе Андерс. А с Хоуком ему всё равно скорее всего не обломилось бы. Даже если забыть про одержимость, тот хоть и наёмничал уже год, а всё равно вырос деревенским мужиком. Такие обычно от интересных предложений кривились, а то и в морду могли дать, это вам не городское воспитание и не Круг, где неважно с кем, лишь бы урвать немного тепла.

Андерс снова задрожал и поспешно натянул мантию, стараясь не смотреть на Хоука и убеждая себя, что тот ему даже не нравится. Слишком наглый, слишком любящий покомандовать и слишком равнодушный к несправедливому положению магов.

Он не станет союзником. Он не стоит внимания. О нём следует забыть.

Следует, согласился Андерс и плюхнулся на камень рядом с Хоуком, который вдруг потянулся и начал выжимать его намокшие волосы горячими пальцами.

– Ты чего? – Андерс уставился на него, моргая.

Хоук запнулся на полдвижении и убрал руку, вскочил резко.

– Хватит развлекаться, пошли, – бросил он.

Варрик как-то гнусно хихикнул. Хоук зыркнул на него и громко позвал:

– Бетани!

– Не ори, – отозвалась та из-за скалы. – Подожди, я сейчас.

Андерс тряхнул головой и спросил себя, показалось, или он только что получил намёк? И не стоит ли рискнуть подкатить к Хоуку, который был достаточно отчаянным, чтобы связаться с одержимым, и не вызывал желания его жалеть?

Нельзя подвергать других опасности ради пустого удовольствия!

Со вздохом Андерс признал, что это верно, даже если речь идёт о Хоуке. Но, может, всё-таки, если станет совсем невмоготу, когда-нибудь потом…

Потом Хоук потащил его за пропавшим товаром незадачливого гнома.

 

***

 

То, что тевинтерский эльф доставит неприятностей, Гаррет понял сразу. Вот как увидел – так и понял. Задницей почуял. Значит, следовало немедленно свернуть эльфу шею либо впрячься разбираться с его проблемами, но ни в коем случае не отпускать гулять без пригляда. Гаррет подумал об этом и мысленно застонал. Убивать просто так, без повода, он не любил, а обман Фенриса за достойную причину не засчитал. На враньё Гаррет разозлился, на упущенную прибыль – и того больше, но если по-честному, сам он ещё и не так головы людям морочил, чтобы спрятать Бетани. Так что осторожность беглого раба понимал целиком и полностью. В общем, закончилось всё как и следовало ожидать – в особняке проклятого Данариуса, чтоб его вместе с экспериментами порождения сожрали.

Гаррет смотрел, как Фенрис мечется по комнатам, выкликая бывшего хозяина, косился на Андерса и осознавал, что неприятности будут даже больше, чем ему казалось. Хотя в него вселяло надежду то, что при виде магических снарядов Фенрис всего лишь застыл с пустым взглядом на пару мгновений, и когда отмер – обрушил меч на ближайшего призрака, а не на голову мерзкого мага.

Опыт говорил, что надежды на лучшее оправдываются редко, и Гаррет даже успел мысленно попрощаться с новым знакомым. После совместной драки Фенрис ему скорее нравился, чем нет, убивать было жалко, но откровенная волчья злоба в сторону Андерса мимолётную симпатию перечёркивала. Андерс, конечно, не Бетани, но за последние несколько недель успел стать своим. Убивать своих Гаррет не давал.

К его удивлению Фенрис взял себя в руки и после заверения о том, что Гаррет прекрасно знает об опасности, согласился смириться с присутствием рядом мага. Такая понятливость необычайно радовала. Гаррет хлопнул Фенриса по плечу и предложил пойти в «Висельник», чтобы окончательно закрепить знакомство. Варрик тут же довольно прищурился и чуть ли пальцы когтями не скрючил, готовясь вцепиться в новую добычу: мрачных историй в запасе беглого раба наверняка хватало. А Андерс отрывисто бросил:

– Я занят. Развлекайтесь без меня.

Фенрис скривился в его сторону. Гаррет поймал взгляд Варрика, который едва заметно закатил глаза, вздохнул и распорядился:

– Идите вдвоём пока, я задержусь.

Варрик понятливо прихватил Фенриса за локоток и потащил за собой по направлению к Нижнему городу, заливаясь соловьём. Андерс нахмурился и знакомо уже упрямо вздёрнул подбородок.

– Значит, маги опасны?! – выпалил он, стоило им остаться одним.

Гаррет смерил его взглядом с ног до головы и усмехнулся.

– Скажешь, нет? Особенно ты.

Андерс отвернулся и молча пошёл прочь. Гаррет догнал его в два шага, пристроился рядом.

– Зато теперь этот магоненавистник не попытается подстеречь тебя за углом лечебницы. И никому не выдаст, – примирительно напомнил он.

Ответа не последовало. Гаррет спросил себя, зачем пытается чего-то от Андерса добиться и, к слову, чего именно, поэтому до следующего поворота они шли без разговоров. На углу Гаррет решил, что его раздражает чужая обида. Вдруг вернувшаяся откровенная враждебность Андерса оказалась Гаррету неприятна.

– Мне не нужны провожатые, – буркнул Андерс, видимо, поняв, что Гаррет не отстанет.

– Я просто иду рядом.

– И мне действительно некогда развлекаться, из-за тебя я почти забросил лечебницу.

– Не дал сесть себе на шею. И если случится что-то по-настоящему хреновое, твои мальчишки сразу примчатся в «Висельника».

– Я просто не хочу пить с глупым эльфом, который мечтает всадить в меня нож за то, что я прикрыл его спину с помощью мерзкой магии! – окончательно взорвался Андерс.

– Обещаю, что не потревожу тебя после этого неделю, – щедро посулил Гаррет.

Наверное, силком тащить Андерса выпить вместе с Фенрисом было не лучшим способом его успокоить, но другого Гаррет не придумал. Он слишком привык, что «Висельник» и Варрик сближают самых разных людей.

– Упрямый баран, – процедил Андерс сквозь зубы, выдохнул, сник и повернул к «Висельнику». – Вот за каким гарлоком тебе приспичило посадить меня пить с этим эльфом? – кисло спросил он.

– Хочу, чтобы ты перестал злиться, – признался Гаррет, дружески приобнимая его за плечи.

Андерс слабо дёрнул плечом и закатил глаза.

– Возможно, тебе следует просто оставить меня в покое.

Гаррет задумался. Оставить Андерса в покое означало отказаться от обволакивающей в бою магии, которая придавала сил и скорости, и к которой Гаррет успел привыкнуть. А ещё не видеться и не касаться вот как сейчас, и это тоже казалось большой потерей, хотя с чего бы Гаррету жалеть о том, что не может притиснуть к себе постороннего мужика?

– Нет, – постановил он, неловко убирая руку и отступая от Андерса на шаг. – Вариант «оставить в покое» меня не устраивает.

 

***

 

Слово Хоук сдержал – не появлялся ровно неделю. Первые три дня Андерс был этому счастлив. Потом почувствовал смутную неудовлетворённость. Под конец недели он едва сдерживал раздражение и даже почти перестал разговаривать с пациентами, чтобы случайно не выплеснуть злость, которую они не заслужили.

Недостойно, мерзко и эгоистично!

Самообвинения кололи ледяными иглами, но Андерс ничего не мог поделать. В лечебнице было уныло, а истощение, боль и тупая обречённость на чужих лицах выпивали силы не меньше заклинаний. Хотелось вернуться на воздух, глотнуть солёного ветра на берегу или хотя бы гнилостного духа порта, лишь бы не под землёй. Хотелось столкнуться со звериной здоровой силой, а не умирающей слабостью. Хотелось…

Хотелось к Хоуку.

Когда Андерс это понял, то так растерялся, что даже забыл разозлиться или устыдиться. Вместо этого принялся отчаянно высчитывать, когда Хоук появится и даже рассмотрел идею о том, чтобы наведаться в «Висельник» самому.

Обескуражено притихшие мысли впились иглами с новой силой.

Развлечения непозволительны, когда страдают люди. Следует помогать или спать, чтобы отдохнуть и восстановить силы. И не заниматься ерундой в компании сомнительных наёмников!

Андерс стиснул зубы и поклялся себе, что будет иметь с Хоуком дело, только когда тот явится сам и лишь в части спасения при очередных неприятностях. Никаких развлечений. Никакого легкомыслия, одно дело.

Неприятности Хоук нашёл ровно через неделю, день в день и чуть ли не час в час. И Андерс бы безнадёжно солгал, если бы сказал, что не обрадовался, увидев его на пороге.

Впрочем, воодушевление прошло быстро, ещё в момент, когда речь зашла о долийцах. Тогда Андерс насторожился. Потом оказалось, что в дело замешана знаменитая Флемет. Потом на руки Хоуку спихнули местную ведьму, которая хоть и вела себя поприличнее Веланы, но доверия не внушала. А потом…

– Хоук, ты с ума сошёл! Демоны всегда помогают, потому и захватывают магов! Кому б они были нужны, если бы не помогали! Им нельзя поддаваться!

– Сказал одержимый, – пробормотал Варрик себе под нос, и Андерс едва не треснул его посохом по макушке, чтобы не болтал ерунду.

Хоук же ответил странным долгим взглядом и промолчал. Андерс был взбешён, а ещё больше – напуган. Всех долийских хранительниц и недохранительниц по его мнению стоило считать чокнутыми, но это не значило, что им можно позволять отдавать себя демонам на обед!

А если уж позволять, то не тащить при этом в людный город, в котором и без того не протолкнуться от храмовников и доведённых до отчаяния магов.

– Ты сейчас очень похож на Авелин, – доверительно сообщил Хоук, когда они спускались к Киркволлу. – Не беспокойся, я не спущу с этой девушки глаз.

– И чем это поможет? – уныло спросил Андерс, ломая голову над тем, как совместить лечебницу, Хоука и пригляд за эльфийской малефикаршей. Потому что не сдавать же её на усмирение! Во всяком случае, пока никого не убила.

Если она никого не убила.

Хоук тяжело вздохнул и пояснил.

– Я умею определять, когда уже только убивать, а когда ещё нет. Меня отец научил. Из-за Бетани, из-за себя тоже. Он говорил, что поддаться демону можно в любом возрасте и при любом опыте, если расслабишься и вообразишь себя самым умным. И даже рассказал, на чём именно его самого могли бы взять, если бы он потерял бдительность. Андерс, я знаю, что делать с одержимыми, демонами и малефикарами. И когда это делать.

Андерс прошёл с десяток шагов, осмысливая это заявление, а потом чуть не полетел мордой в землю, вдруг запутавшись в собственных ногах. Хоук ухватил его за плечо и дёрнул обратно.

– Ты… – Андерс недоверчиво уставился на него и сглотнул, узнавая холодный пристальный взгляд, точно такой же, как в первый день их знакомства, после раскрытия секрета Справедливости. – Ты специально сказал так про демона, чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию? Или на мою? – его мозг лихорадочно работал, складывая картину. Андерс застыл на несколько секунд, хватая воздух ртом, а затем выпалил: – За мной ты тоже присматриваешь?! Поэтому и таскаешь меня везде, как на привязи?!

 – Нет, – ответил Хоук и весомо добавил прежде, чем Андерс успел разбить его очевидное враньё. – Уже нет.

 

***

 

Это было правдой. Время, когда Гаррет старательно Андерса изучал и оценивал, прошло. Расслабляться полностью, конечно, было нельзя, расслабляться полностью нельзя никогда, даже если речь идёт об обычном маге, а не одержимом, даже если речь идёт о любимой сестре и почти всемогущем отце. Но в общем и целом, ни беспрерывная слежка, ни сдача храмовникам, ни немедленная смерть Андерсу не требовались. Можно было бы спокойно оставить его доводить себя до изнеможения в лечебнице и наведываться раз в неделю для рутиной проверки.

Гаррет так бы и сделал, если бы не успел привязаться, пока приглядывался. Несмотря на своё пустое упрямство и безответственные идеи о неконтролируемой магии, Андерс ему нравился. За самоотверженность, за готовность помочь, только попроси, за нелепые байки о побегах из Круга и службе в Стражах.

Бетани посмеивалась и дразнила Гаррета почётным старшим братиком, но нежелание оставить Андерса в покое к родственной заботе имело мало отношения. Промаявшись неделю, когда Гаррет даже шагу в сторону лечебницы не делал, он признался себе – к Андерсу его тянуло. Это была смесь интереса, постепенно закрадывавшегося уважения и – неожиданно – банального физического влечения. Не то, чтобы Гаррету нравились мужчины, он и попробовал-то их только в Кирковолле, вместе с множеством других вещей, и не сильно впечатлился. Но с какого-то момента он начал ловить себя на том, что старается прикоснуться к Андерсу лишний раз или попросту пялится на него, на горло, на ловкие пальцы, перебирающие листы бумаги или бинты или травы. Особенно в моменты, когда после пары часов на свежем воздухе Андерс переставал походить на истощённого пропойцу и заметно приободрялся.

Но как объяснить свои мотивы, да ещё убедительно, да ещё не оскорбляя, Гаррет не знал. Андерс смотрел на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию и вздёрнув подбородок. В его взгляде ясно отражались растерянность и обида, а за ними Гаррет чуял страх и толкающую в драку злость. Он поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.

– Я в любом случае не сдал бы тебя храмовникам. Но ты одержимый. Согласись, это повод немного побеспокоиться.

Андерс как будто немного сдал назад и отвернулся.

– Но не повод водить меня на поводке или проверять на бешенство, как помоечного пса! – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Я же сказал, что уже не вожу, – буркнул Гаррет, задумчиво поскрёб бороду и решил, что от ещё одного маленького признания хуже не станет, а если Андерс не поверит, то сам дурак. – Просто мне нравится с тобой работать. Удобно. И вообще как-то веселее.

– Для веселья у нас… у тебя Варрик, – отрубил Андерс. – А я – так, ходячая аптечка, которая может взорваться под настроение.

– Это неправда, – возразил Гаррет и умолк.

Доказывать что-то он не видел смысла, если тебя не хотят слышать – то и не услышат, хоть изойди на объяснения или крик. Дальше они шагали молча, и Гаррет чувствовал недовольство, зудящее, как камушек в ботинке. Порой он косился на нахохлившегося Андерса, который демонстративно держался подальше от Гаррета и поближе к Варрику и Мерриль, расспрашивая её про глубину занятий магией крови.

Только у самого Киркволла Андерс замедлил шаг и опять пошёл почти вплотную с Гарретом.

– Ты в самом деле за ней присмотришь? – спросил он с явной неохотой после короткой натянутой паузы. – Я… у меня, боюсь, времени не хватит. Но не убивать же девчонку ни за что. Она, кажется, правда не приносила жертвы и не успела вызвать демона.

Гаррет усмехнулся чуть-чуть, испытав что-то похожее на облегчение.

– В самом деле присмотрю.

 

***

 

В лечебнице никого не осталось, а Андерс вместо того, чтобы спать, или составлять план очередного побега, или работать над идеологией для подпольных магов, сидел и предавался пустым размышлениям. О Хоуке, разумеется. В последнее время он занимался этим слишком часто.

Бесполезно. Ненужно. Отвлекает от важных дел.

Андерс тряхнул головой и потёр ноющие виски. Конечно, бесполезно. Конечно, ненужно. Тут он полностью соглашался со своей-не своей совестью. Но выкинуть Хоука из головы не сумел. Слишком уж тот наглый и пролезет куда угодно, даже в чужие мысли. Наглый, опасный, раздражающий… сильный, умелый и привлекательный.

Замерив, в какую сторону пошло опять настроение, Андерс вздохнул и честно сказал себе, что запутался. Он не знал, как относиться к Хоуку. Тот не желал укладываться в привычные шаблоны, и это беспокоило. Андерс не любил не понимать людей, потому что заканчивалось его непонимание всегда плохо: либо очень болезненным пинком от неверно оценённого человека, либо привязанностью, как к Карлу или мамочке-командору Броске, и в итоге всё равно болезненным пинком, уже от жизни. И второе казалось ему даже хуже, чем первое.

Хоука нельзя сравнивать с командором. И с Карлом. Хоук станет врагом. Его придётся убить. О нём нельзя думать.

Андерсу дёрнулся от этого внезапного порыва и поспешил напомнить себе, что пока Хоук только помогал, в том числе магам. Самому Андерсу, Карлу, Мерриль. Даже эльфиского мальчишку отпустил к долийцам вместо того, чтобы без разговоров пихнуть в лапы храмовникам. А что он «присматривает»… Так и правильно делает!

Деликатное постукивание по двери отвлекло Андерса от спора с самим собой, и он поспешно обернулся, даже не надеясь, что это какой-нибудь больной пытается напроситься на помощь в неурочное время. Разумеется, на пороге стоял Хоук собственной персоной, прислонившись плечом к косяку.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Андерс, торопливо вставая.

Хоук успокаивающе махнул рукой.

– Ничего. Пришёл узнать, дуешься ли ты ещё.

– Я не дулся! – взвился Андерс, но тут же сник. – Ладно, ничего, – буркнул он тише. – Это ожидаемо, да? После всего, что я вывалил тебе про Справедливость. Я ещё спасибо должен сказать. Просто… – он заколебался и покосился на Хоука.

Тот продолжал стоять у дверей, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно слушал. Андерс некоторое время рассматривал его, пытаясь отыскать ту особую хищную настороженность, с которой Хоук следил за Мерриль, и за ним самим, и за Фейнринэлем перед тем, как отпустить. Но её не было, либо она спряталась так глубоко, что Андерсу оказалось не под силу увидеть.

– Просто неприятно, когда тебя подозревают в сделке с демоном, – закончил Андерс, удивляясь себе и тому, что вообще пытается объясниться. – Это неправда. Я никогда бы не взял ничего от них. А Справедливость был моим другом. Я просто хотел ему помочь. Дать возможность нормально существовать в нашем мире, а не ходить полуразложившимся трупом. Хотел дать ему хорошее тело, и всё.

Хоук кивнул, словно в самом деле понял, и рассмеялся негромко.

– Ну, что-то тебе удалось. Во всяком случае, твой приятель получил действительно отличное тело.

Андерс недоверчиво уставился на Хоука. Тот смотрел по-прежнему непроницаемо, но Андерсу в который раз отчётливо почудился в его внимании особый оттенок. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, снова остро ощутив, что сны и самоудовлетворение не заменяют хороший секс.

Он медленно прошёл взглядом по телу Хоука с головы до ног, гадая, не ошибся ли в своём предположении и всё же решился запустить пробный камень.

– Знаешь, у меня было не так много друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Я тут вспоминал Карла. В Круге было паршиво, но сделать жизнь терпимой иногда получалось. Я и Карл… он был у меня первым и научил многому.

Хоук чуть приподнял брови, но больше никак не проявил своё удивление, или одобрение, или отвращение, или что он там испытал в этот момент.

– Тебя не волнует, что я спал с мужчинами? – напрямик брякнул Андерс, которому надоело ломать голову над непонятностями.

– Не думал об этом, – сказал Хоук с излишней поспешностью, в которой легко узнавалось смущение. Андерс понимающе усмехнулся, но тут же помрачнел.

Карл не был развлечением. Карл был важен. Он имел право любить. Но ему запретили. Запретили! Запретили!!!

Край стола треснул под разбитыми голубыми трещинами пальцами.

– Они его усмирили. Им было плевать, был ли он чьим-то сыном или братом или любовником, они!..

– Успокойся, – чётко сказал Хоук.

Андерс стиснул зубы, подавляя колючую ярость. Храмовников сейчас всё равно было не достать.

– Извини. В следующий раз я постараюсь найти тему поприятней, – он намекающе усмехнулся и с почти детским восторгом увидел, как Хоук неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя в сторону.

Во всяком случае, это всё упростит, решил Андерс. Никакого непонимания, никаких сомнительных привязанностей. Влечение к соблазнительному мужчине, простое и банальное, не из-за чего огород городить и переживать. Переспать пару раз – и пройдёт.

Так неправильно!

Нет, жёстко возразил Андерс сам себе. Как надо.

 

***

 

– А ещё подлые и коварные маги умеют так, – заявил Андерс и, перегнувшись через плечо Гаррета, пустил над столом несколько светлячков.

Мерриль и Бетани радостно захлопали в ладоши, Изабелла одобрительно хмыкнула, а Фенрис отшатнулся, словно ему в лицо плеснули уксусом.

– На этом можно было бы заработать, – ухмыльнулся Варрик. – Если бы храмовники не страдали светобоязнью. И водобоязнью. И огнебоязнью тоже.

– Кровобоязнью, – ледяным голосом сказал Фернис. – Которую я разделяю, – его пальцы за неимением меча сжались на кружке, по которой аж трещины пошли.

– Эльф, я сдеру с тебя денег за загубленную посуду, – притворно возмутился Варрик, а Андерс засмеялся.

Гаррет чувствовал плечом, как вибрирует его грудь, и от этого по всему телу растекалась истома предвкушения. Хотелось обернуться и сгрести Андерса в охапку. Хотелось ощутить дрожь страсти, а не веселья, и чужую кожу, а не два слоя одежды. Гаррет не шевелился и не оборачивался.

– Отыграю в карты. И маг заплатит, – равнодушно сказал Фернис, и его глаза сверкнули в полумраке злой зеленью.

– Правда, давайте играть, – закивала Мерриль. – На раздевание, как в прошлый раз. Было весело.

– Нет! – вырвалось у Гаррета.

Все уставились на него, и он стиснул зубы, стараясь сделать вид, что этот взрык им послышался. Бетани поджала губы.

– Можно подумать, я там что-то не видела, – капризно протянула она. – Или у меня есть что-то, чего никто не видел. Хватит изображать сторожевого мабари, до Логейна тебе всё равно далеко.

– Нет, – повторил Гаррет, радуясь её невольной подсказке. – Варрику, вон, ещё за кружки не уплачено, так что играем по-простому, на деньги.

– По-скучному, – протянул Андерс, отстраняясь. – Даже не мечтай, что я стану отдавать твои долги, Фенрис.

– Посмотрим, – оскалился тот в ответ.

Гаррет перевёл дух и повёл плечом. Без привалившегося чужого тела ему стало холодно и неприятно легко.

– Эй, красавчик, – Изабелла ухватила его за локоть и притянула вплотную. – Ну-ка раскрой мне свой секрет, – прошептала она ему прямо в ухо, щекоча неровным дыханием.

– Какой секрет?

– Куда ты дел нашего зануду и кого сунул на его место? Я серьёзно, Гаррет! Я думала, он со своим потусторонним приятелем вообще забыл, для чего мужчине нужна оснастка, и что? И теперь он с тебя буквально не слезает! Он уже показывал тебе свой фокус с электричеством?

Гаррет устало вздохнул и решительно выпрямился, выдёргивая рукав из пальцев Изабеллы. Андерс хмурился, косясь на него из-за карт.

– Хоу-у-ук, – протянула Изабелла громче, привлекая внимание.

– Отстань, – равнодушно бросил он, следя, как на лице Андерса появляется довольная ухмылка. Её хотелось стереть поцелуем.

– Не понимаю, как можно упускать плывущую прямо в руки добычу! – припечатала Изабелла.

Гаррет хмыкнул про себя и снова покосился на Андерса.

Секс с приличными девушками всё усложняет, это Гаррет выучил ещё по сеновалам Лотаринга. Если не хочешь проблем, то следует идти к шлюхам либо к тому, кто точно не станет питать никаких иллюзий. К Изабелле, например. Назвать Андерса приличным или девушкой язык бы не повернулся, но по мнению Гаррета, он тоже не походил на человека, с которым выйдет просто. С Андерсом всё должно складываться тяжело, медленно и серьёзно. И никакого случайного секса. О чём тут говорить, если даже в «Розу» Андерс ходил только лечить тамошних девиц и ни за чем больше?

То, что он вдруг начал откровенно флиртовать, Гаррета насторожило. В голову полезли странные подозрения вплоть до того, что таким замысловатым образом у него хотят купить помощь глупому магическому подполью, потому что денег у них всё равно вечно нет. С Андеса бы сталось.

Думать про это Гаррету было неприятно, и очень хотелось выбить чужую дурь. Будь это кто другой, Гаррет бы, может, не погнушался воспользоваться предложенным, а потом жестоко разочаровать. Но с Андерсом так не хотелось. Кроме того, Гаррет совершенно не был уверен, что его предположения имеют под собой хоть какую-то почву.

Он поморщился. Даже не начавшись, секс уже начал всё усложнять.

Кажется, Изабелла что-то поняла по его лицу. Она фыркнула с откровенным пренебрежением, а потом опять наклонилась к уху Гаррета.

– Спорим, эта рыбка запрыгнет на твой крючок не позднее, чем через неделю… ладно, две недели, ты упрямый.

Гаррет покачал головой.

– Не думаю. Спорим.

– На пять золотых. Я запомню твоё слово, красавчик, даже не надейся отвертеться.

Андерс опять нахмурился, глядя на них с другого конца стола, и Гаррет подумал, что все его запутанные измышления – редкостная чушь. И, наверное, он проиграет Изабелле, но точно не станет об этом жалеть.

По дороге к дому его догнал уличный мальчишка и передал записку с горячечной просьбой о помощи. Так благодаря сэру Траску и нескольким недо-малефикарам пари Гаррет выиграл. Хотя он бы предпочёл расстаться с пятью золотыми.

 

***

 

– Невинные жертвы?! – взревел вдруг Хоук так, что если бы Андерса не прошивало от макушки до стоп острой яростью, он бы испугался. – Кто?! Тот малефикар? Или сучка, которая потребовала убить человека, рисковавшего ради её шеи?!

– Их просто довели до отчаяния! В том числе тот самый добрый человек Траск, собиравшийся вернуть их в Круг!

До города оставалось ещё несколько миль и, к счастью, дорога оставалась пустынной, чтобы их спор не слышали посторонние. Хотя, честно говоря, Андерсу было плевать. Он не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы рядом вдруг воздвиглась рота храмовников с Мередит во главе. Тем более если бы воздвиглась рота храмовников.

Краем глаза Андерс уловил, как Изабелла дёрнулась к ним с Хоуком, но Варрик схватил её за руку и потянул обратно. Но это тоже не имело значения.

– Я думал, ты против них, – процедил Андерс. – Я думал… – он встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли хоть в какой-то порядок и унять стучавшее в голове «предатель». – Чтоб тебя гарлоки сожрали, Хоук, ты же понимаешь магов!

– Я понимаю, – тяжело и веско ответил Хоук. – Намного лучше, чем ты можешь представить.

– Ни хрена!

Андерс вцепился в посох обеими руками. Гнев, смешанный с горьким разочарованием, свернулся в желудке в ядовитый шипастый ком. Воздух между ним и Хоуком, казалось, вот-вот затрещит и вспыхнет искрами, и на этот раз магия была ни при чём.

– Никогда не обещал защищать кого-то. Тем более, бездумно, – добавил Хоук.

– Что ж ты тогда не Фенриса с собой позвал?! Он бы счастлив был!

Хоук посмотрел с совершенно нечитаемым лицом.

– Бездумно кого-то обвинять я тоже не собираюсь.

Андерс заставил себя отвернуться. Отвернуться, сделать шаг, затем ещё, и ещё, быстрее, почти переходя на бег, лишь бы убраться от Хоука подальше и не видеть его больше. Совсем. К счастью, догонять Андерса никто не стал.

На этот раз затишье длилось почти две недели, и его не беспокоил никто, даже Варрик. Злость постепенно утихла, оставив тупую боль, словно Андерс потерял что-то важное, а не банально ошибся в человеке и получил за это по лбу. Стоило порадоваться, что это не случилось позже.

Так правильно. Ненадёжные союзники не нужны. Нужно радоваться.

Колкие мысли крутились, не отступая, и Андерс соглашался с их правотой, но сосущая пустота оставалась на месте, и её не могли заполнить ни забота о больных, ни помощь какой-то перепуганной девчонке, сбежавшей из Круга. Андерс даже лица её не запомнил.

Утром двенадцатого дня на пороге лечебницы появилась бледная Бетани. Сердце Андерса сбилось с ритма, и он бы солгал, если бы заявил, будто это вызвано страхом, не решил ли Хоук решил предать собственную сестру. Такой напрашивающейся мысли у Андерса даже не возникло.

– Что с ними случилось? – спросил он прежде, чем Бетани успела открыть рот и, судя по мрачному взгляду, вылить ему на голову ушат брани.

Старик Барат покосился на сердитую девушку и, кряхтя, сполз с лежанки. В сырой промозглой Клоаке его суставам не помогало ничего, но по крайней можно было облегчить боль. Андерс не стал его удерживать и отвернулся, чтобы протереть руки спиртовой настойкой.

– Гаррет окончательно рассорился с Миираном, – начала рассказывать Бетани после короткой заминки. – Отказался убить лорда, который пытается помочь Ферелдену. Мииран подстерёг его ночью и напал.

– Только не говори, что этот наёмник взял вверх над Хоуком, – недоверчиво протянул Андерс, пряча за недружелюбным тоном растущее беспокойство.

Он заслужил это. Он получил должное от таких же негодяев. Это справедливо!

Ни хрена, мрачно возразил себе Андерс. Хоук защищал Ферелден и людей, которые после Мора остались на пепелищах.

– Гаррет Миирана уделал за полминуты, – фыркнула Бетани. – Варрик вообще говорил что-то про пару мгновений, но это Варрик. Но Мииран зацепил Гаррета ножом. Чуть-чуть, поцарапал. А порез не заживает и теперь ещё гноится. И Гаррету плохо, он второй день ходит белый как покойник. Но идти к целителям отказывается, а про тебя сказал, что ты не станешь его лечить.

Заражение или яд, машинально отметил Андерс, чувствуя закипающую злость. Не холодную и колючую, а обычную, густо замешанную на обиженном возмущении. За кого его Хоук держит, если думает, что в такой ситуации он откажет в помощи?

– Андерс, тут госпожа Селби… – сунулся к нему помощник Вильям и отскочил от резкого взмаха посохом.

– Позже! – рявкнул Андерс, резво разворачиваясь к сундучку с зельями.

Их осталось мало, но универсальное противоядие и пара склянок с целебным настоем нашлись. Андерс поспешно сунул их в сумку и подошёл к Бетани.

– Пошли.

Та слабо улыбнулась.

– А я знала, что Гаррет дурак, и ты ему поможешь.

Андерс подумал, что дурак здесь он сам. Только вот не мог до конца определиться, почему именно.

 

***

 

Гаррет понимал, что ведёт себя глупо. Но рана не казалась ему серьёзной, целители Нижнего города не внушали ему доверия, а Андерс… с Андерсом, пожалуй, было покончено. Извиняться за совершенно оправданные действия Гаррет не собирался, а ждать ответных извинений не видел смысла. Андерс искренне считал себя правым, и упрямства у него хватало с избытком.

Когда Гаррет не смог с утра подняться со спального тюфяка из-за слабости, он осознал, что сильно недооценил подлость Миирана. Он бессильно выругался, напомнил сам себе, что на Андерсе свет клином не сошёлся, твёрдо пообещал, что сразу после завтрака отправится в аптеку на углу, и постарался подняться второй раз. Опять безуспешно.

Гаррет полежал, борясь с лихорадочным горячечным туманом, путавшим мысли, и сделал ещё одну попытку встать.

– Не дёргайся, – сварливо сказали ему, толкая обратно.

Поморгав, Гаррет сфокусировал взгляд и с досадой подумал, что дождался бреда, и это совсем плохо. Однако тут же его бок прошила резкая и совершенно взаправдашняя боль. Гаррет с облегчением признал, что пока ещё находится в сознании, и озадаченно уставился на Андерса, колдовавшим над проклятым порезом.

Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы боль и слабость отступили, а тело обрело прежнюю чувствительность. Последнее, к слову, Гаррету не порадовало, потому что ныла пустяковая царапина зверски.

– Скажи спасибо, что не сепсис, – с нескрываемым злорадством сообщил Андерс, откровенно любуясь его недовольными гримасами.

– Спасибо, – послушно проворчал Гаррет, бросив на него изучающий взгляд. – Ты… – он замолчал, не зная, как лучше спросить, сколько должен за лечение и что именно.

Если бы это случилось раньше, Андерс бы на такие вопросы возмутился бы. Как он отреагирует сейчас, Гаррет сомневался.

– Заикнёшься про деньги – дам по роже, – сухо сказал Андерс, угадав причину заминки. – И вообще… – он откинулся назад, усаживаясь на полу и обнимая колени руками, зыркнул на Гаррета сердитым взглядом. – Вот за каким гарлоком ты такой свалился мне на голову, Гаррет Хоук?

Гаррет усмехнулся краем рта.

– Именно за гарлоком. Помнишь?

Андерс отвёл взгляд и закусил губу.

– И всё равно ты был неправ, – упрямо заявил он, словно их спор до сих пор не закончился. Гаррет прикрыл глаза. Несмотря на то, что чувствовал он себя намного лучше, тратить силы на бесполезные препирательства не хотел. С другой стороны, расходиться на взаимной обиде ему тоже не нравилось. Он вообще не желал с Андерсом расходиться.

– Давай определимся, – сказал Гаррет, подумав. – Я не защищаю магов. Я одобряю систему Кругов, – Андерс вскинулся, и Гаррет вскинул руку, прося позволить закончить. – Отец мне много рассказывал. И сам я тоже видел… кое-что. Круги паршиво работают и в них полно несправедливости. Но без них получается ещё хуже.

– Что ж твой отец тогда сбежал и не вернулся? – прошипел Андерс, стиснув кулаки. – И Бетани тоже. Это лицемерие!

Гаррет напрягся, сдерживая сердитый взрык, и заставил себя ответить ровно.

– Возможно. Отец, кажется, тоже так думал. Во всяком случае… он охотился на малефикаров. Не постоянно, раз в год на пару месяцев уходил. Последние три раза брал меня. Я же говорил, что он научил меня различать, когда уже не остаётся выхода. Я знаю, когда магу можно доверять, а когда нет. Эта Грейс… уверен, она бы кинулась резать вены или людей, как только мы бы скрылись за поворотом!

– Ты не можешь знать! – рявкнул Андерс, но в его голосе мелькнула едва заметная нотка сомнения.

– Бетани в Круг не отдавала мама, – продолжил Гаррет. – Боялась. Говорила, у её кузины слишком много детей погибло в Кругах. Батни бы наверняка выдержала, отец проводил её через испытание, но раз мама против, зачем эту тему поднимать? А если вдруг что-нибудь всё же случится, то я всегда рядом.

Андерс заметно вздрогнул и недоверчиво покачал головой

– Ты рядом… ты правда убьёшь сестру, если она… она…

Гаррет не знал, какое у него стало лицо, но Андерс замолчал.

– Если Бетани станет одержимой, обычной одержимой, не как ты, это будет уже не моя сестра, – глухо пояснил он. – А если как ты, то я сначала присмотрюсь и тогда решу. Как всегда, – о подобном не хотелось даже думать, но бессмысленно делать вид, что ничего такого не может произойти. Гаррет помолчал, потом твёрдо закончил. – Так что в вопросе свободы магов мы с тобой не сойдёмся. Мне не нравится запирать людей в тюрьме из-за того, что они только могут совершить. Но я это сделаю, если не увижу другого выхода. А кое-кто вполне такого заслуживает.

– Никто такого не заслуживает! Ты неправ! – буркнул Андерс, но подниматься и уходить не спешил. – Ладно, – продолжил он после некоторого молчания, – я могу понять. Это… по крайней мере не слепая ненависть и в чём-то даже разумно. И Фейнриэля ты спас. И не только его.

Гаррет кивнул, даже не пытаясь сдержать довольную улыбку.

– Спасибо, Андерс. Я рад, что ты останешься со мной.

Тот почему-то дёрнулся и торопливо вскочил.

– Хватит валяться. Вставай и иди жрать, – бросил он через плечо, выходя.

 

***

 

Какая это мерзость – порождения тьмы, Андерс успел изрядно подзабыть. Только поэтому и растерялся, когда недалеко от рощицы деревьев с железной корой они ожидаемо наткнулись на гарлоков. Мерзкий шёпот, казалось, чесал череп изнутри, сталкиваясь с разрядами не-совсем-своих мыслей. Андерс машинально растянул ауры и бросил на спутников руну ускорения, а сам думал о том, как вытрясти из башки противное шкрябанье. Словно учуяв чужую слабость, гарлоки рванули к нему, игнорируя всех остальных. Андерс бросил себе под ноги руну отталкивания, в кого-то всадил посох, в кого-то – стрелу духа, а потом прямо перед ним вырос огр.

Он метнулся в сторону, ощущая, как неловко подворачивается нога на предательском камне, и со всей дури рухнул на землю. За спиной раздался бешеный рёв. Андерс, извиваясь откатился и перевернулся на спину, чтобы встретить врага посохом, и увидел, как два клинка вспарывают огромную тушу.

«А я думал, врал про того огра» – билась тупая мысль, пока Хоук добивал тварь.

Затем он резко развернулся и подскочил к Андерсу, схватил его на плечо, вздёргивая на ноги

– Что с тобой?!

– Извини, – пробормотал Андерс, чувствуя себя идиотом.

Хоук, прищурившись, вгляделся в его лицо, и он отвёл глаза от обычного человеческого стыда. А ещё Серый Страж называется!

Почему-то колкие холодные самообвинения не спешили подняться и усилить его собственные.

– Ты в порядке? – повторил Хоук заметно тише. – Ты зелёный.

Андерс попытался улыбнуться успокаивающе, но судя по тому, как нахмурился Хоук, получилось у него плохо.

– Скверна. Я просто отвык. Расслабился, – пробормотал он и глубоко вдохнул.

Хоук свёл брови ещё сильнее.

– Другими словами на Глубинные тропы тебе в самом деле нельзя. Жаль, я надеялся… – он замолчал, но Андерс уже достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы моментально угадать, о чём речь.

– Даже не думай! – прошипел он в лицо Хоуку, подавшись к нему. – Даже не думай сунуться туда без меня. Вы все сдохнете в первой же засаде порождений!

Выразительно покосившись на тело огра, Хоук снова посмотрел на Андерса и приподнял бровь.

– Мне просто нужно вспомнить, как это ощущается! – буркнул тот на безмолвную насмешку.

Демонстративное громкое покашливание заставило их обоих вздрогнуть, и Андерс вдруг понял, что они стоят вплотную, и Хоук до сих пор крепко держит его плечо. Он качнулся назад, выворачиваясь из чужой хватки.

– Варрик, скотина, испортил возможное представление, – протянула Изабелла, капризно оттопырив нижнюю губу. – А я уже было понадеялась!

Хоук свирепо зыркнул на неё и хмуро бросил:

– Где кора?

– Да здесь, здесь, – ухмыльнулся Варрик. – Вечно за тебя о деле приходится думать.

Андерс на всякий случай ещё немного попятился и осторожно потёр плечо. Хватка Хоука была жёсткой даже через ткань и перья мантии, и Андерс старательно не думал о том, как бы эти пальцы чувствовались голой кожей. Нет.

После памятного разговора о магах он посмотрел на Хоука по-новому и предлагать ему мимолётную интрижку резко расхотел. Хоук оказался куда серьёзнее, чем думалось до этого. Андерс ещё пару раз вытягивал его на разговор, каждый раз бесился от новых откровений, но и уважением проникся чуть ли не больше, чем за всё время до того. Хоук действительно понимал. Не боялся магии, как многие, а видел подлинную опасность и умел её оценивать. Может быть, даже лучше, чем некоторые из пустоголовых собратьев Андерса. Относиться после этого к Хоуку по-прежнему стало невозможно. Андерс вдруг понял, что в нём скопилось слишком много эмоций, чтобы получилось пару раз весело перепихнуться и разойтись. А начинать что-то большее он не имел права да и, если честно, боялся.

– Блондинчик, не спи! – весёлый оклик Варрика вывел его из задумчивости.

Андерс заморгал и столкнулся с пристальным взглядом Хоука. Тот неодобрительно качнул головой, отвернулся и пошёл по тропе к спуску с горы. Пробормотав сквозь зубы проклятье, Андерс зашагал следом.

– Ты мне не пообещал, – заявил он, нагнав Хоука. – Я серьёзно. Не смей соваться на Глубинные тропы и не сказать мне. Я же знаю, что ты уже почти собрал деньги, и отправитесь вы скоро.

Хоук помолчал, угрюмо топая по каменистой тропке, потом спросил:

– Зачем тебе это?

– В смысле? – не понял Андерс. – Вы без меня даже понять не сможете, сколько вокруг врагов и куда можно отступить! Я вас что, так просто отпустить должен? А то, что сегодня было… ничего, я быстро освоюсь, такого больше не повторится.

– Я думал, ты только рад будешь меня спровадить, – хмыкнул Хоук, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги.

Андерс задохнулся от возмущения.

– Ты… Даже не жди, что я дам тебе помереть раньше, чем докажу, что ты неправ! – выпалил он в голос и услышал, как позади захихикала Изабелла. Как будто что-то понимала!

Хоук оторвался от созерцания пути, быстро взглянул на Андерса и вдруг улыбнулся радостно. Эта улыбка ударила Андерса не хуже, чем кулак под дых.

– Хорошо. Один на Глубинные тропы не пойду, – сказал Хоук.

Андерс фыркнул и отвернулся.

Глупо радоваться. Глупо предлагать помощь. Лучше бы он погиб. Он враг. Или будет врагом. Он опасен. Он отвлекает.

Проснулся, подумал Андерс со смесью усталости и раздражения.

– Спасибо. И извини, – вдруг добавил Хоук.

Андерс промолчал, только снова потянулся потереть плечо, на котором уже остыл след прикосновения. С одним он был вынужден согласиться: Хоук действительно очень отвлекал.

 

***

 

К удивлению Гаррета, когда они спустились на Тропы ниже, вокруг немного посветлело. Приветливее от этого не стало, но он хотя бы начал различать лица спутников. Оглядывая их, Гаррет снова пожалел, что взял Андерса с собой – тот казался трупно-серым и вообще выглядел из рук вон паршиво. Но передумывать было поздно, кроме того ему хватило и одного скандала – с Бетани.

Впрочем, прошло какое-то время, и Андерсу явно полегчало. Он перестал походить на тень и даже о чём-то заговорил с нервно озиравшейся Мерриль. Судя по тому, как та захихикала спустя несколько фраз, речь шла не о различиях духов и демонов. Гаррет подошёл к ним поближе.

– …не станешь просить командора сходить со мной за угол. А хотелось!

Мерриль снова засмеялась, рассыпая слабое эхо по каменному туннелю, потом повернулась на шаги Гаррета.

– Андерс рассказывает, как первый раз спускался на Тропы, – весело сообщила она. – По-новому. Раньше он такого не говорил.

– Очень надо вам знать, как командор водила меня за ручку, – проворчал Андерс. – Но мне легче, когда я думаю об этом.

– Легче, просто когда думаешь о ней? О. Ты её любил? – спросила Мерриль с тем жадным любопытством, с которым выпытывала у Изабеллы подробности про её бывших любовников.

– Да, – без раздумий ответил Андерс.

Гаррет медленно перевёл дух, чувствуя тяжёлое недовольство.

– В смысле, нет, – Андерс мотнул головой. – Не так. Командор Броска была нам вместо мамочки, и даже Огрену ухитрялась утирать сопли, наставляя, как обращаться с бывшей женой и ребёнком. Когда меня попытались похитить храмовники, чтобы повесить вопреки Призыву, она даже глазом не моргнула, перебила всех. И сказала, что это потому, что я её друг, – Андерс вздохнул, уголки его губ печально опустились. – До неё никто не делал для меня чего-то, потому что друг. Тем более, не резал храмовников. Я говорил, что это она подарила мне сэра Ланцелапа? А ещё шарфик, который свистнула из церкви. И правильно сделала, святым сёстрам он всё равно был без надобности, а мне пригодился. Только я вам этого не говорил, про то, что свистнула, – Андерс улыбнулся с незнакомой нежностью, а его взгляд стал совсем отсутствующим, устремлённым куда-то далеко. – С ней я даже на Тропах чувствовал себя почти как дома. Хотя ладно, это враньё, конечно. Но, во всяком случае, не так паршиво.

– Ты точно её любил, – постановила Мерриль, а Гаррет промолчал, сдерживая раздражение.

– Надо почаще водить тебя сюда, я узнал о тебе кое-что новое, Блондинчик, – ухмыльнулся непонятно когда подкравшийся Варрик. – Хочешь, в следующий раз, когда мы с Бьянкой прикроем тебе спину, я тоже скажу, что это потому, что ты мой друг?

– Давай, – ухмыльнулся Андерс. – А я сделаю вид, будто поверил.

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Блондинчик! – Варрик прижал ладонь к груди. – Неужели ты отвергаешь мои глубочайшие чувства?! Или Хоука? Он, кстати, тоже резал для тебя храмовников. Да, к слову о резать и прикрыть спину. Что там с порождениями?

Андерс пожал плечами.

– Ничего, пока тихо. Вокруг есть скверна, но не очень много.

Варрик кивнул и снова отошёл к Бартранду.

– Трепло, – буркнул Андерс ему вслед.

– Он прав, – возразил Гаррет.

– В чём?

– Я прикрываю тебя, потому что ты мой друг. Не только потому, что в сражении по-другому нельзя.

Гаррету очень хотелось сообщить об этом и немного потеснить в глазах Андерса его обожаемую командора Броску. Гаррет даже ухватил его за плечо, словно так, через касание, мог вернее убедить.

Аднерс едва заметно напрягся и хмыкнул.

– Я напомню тебе об этом, когда мы снова поспорим о том, как правильно жить магам, – сварливо заявил он, но тут же покачал головой и снова улыбнулся. – Не бери в голову. И может быть, я даже попрошу тебя сбегать со мной за угол, когда моему организму приспичит.

– А со мной Хоук тоже сходит? – спросила Мерриль.

– Эй, я первый попросил! Так что Хоук занят, он мой! – Андерс осёкся и быстро оглянулся на него. – В смысле, я шучу, – и вывернул плечо из-под его пальцев.

Чувствуя некоторое разочарование, Гаррет сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. После памятной ссоры флиртовать с ним Андерс перестал. Давить, выясняя, что это всё-таки было, Гаррет не хотел. Да и какая теперь разница, ясно, что с человеком, который не согласен спасать всех магов без разбора, Андерс спать не станет.

Гаррет нахмурился и угрюмо подумал, что такой как он – лицемерный и бессердечный враг бедных, доведённых до края малефикаров – вряд ли сможет соперничать с командором Броской. Но он, по крайней мере, способен вывести Андерса на поверхность живым не хуже неё. И выведет. И после возвращения в Киркволл прикроет от собственной неосторожности. Обязательно.

 

***

 

Глубинные тропы, как и любая другая гадость, въяве оказались куда хуже, чем Андерс запомнил. Но ему повезло, что у поверхности скверны почти не было, и ему хватило времени, чтобы приспособиться к тошнотворному шепотку под черепом, частично заглушённому присутствием Справедливости. На самом деле, в проклятом подземелье даже нашлись преимущества: не-свои мысли и чувства Андерса почти не беспокоили, терялись в том гуле, который теперь царил у него в голове. А Андерс быстро вспомнил, как отодвигать это давящее ощущение. Кроме того, он нашёл себе занятие – потихоньку развлекал Мерриль, которая явно никогда не спускалась в настоящее подземелье и теперь то и дело с беспокойством поглядывала наверх. Если гномов Орзаммара пугало открытое небо, то на неё давил тёмный потолок пещер.

Роль утешителя Андерса приободрила, и он сам не заметил, как разболтал больше обычного и о службе в Амарантайне, и о мамочке-командоре. Андерс подозревал, что потом ему станет неловко за некоторые откровения, но пока он оставался на Тропах, воспоминания о Броске помогали. Разумеется, даже близко не так, как если бы рядом оказалась она сама.

Вздохнув, Андерс окинул взглядом вставший на отдых караван и нахмурился. Все были на месте, но его что-то беспокоило. Он тихо поднялся и отступил в сторону от остальных, чтобы чужое присутствие не помешало сосредоточиться. Стоило подойти к небольшому лазу в какой-то не отмеченный на карте проход, как рядом возник Хоук и сказал, прежде, чем Андерс успел возмутиться надзору:

– Там что-то есть.

Помедлив чуть-чуть, Андерс неохотно согласился.

– Что-то есть. Не порождения, но мне не нравится этот коридор.

– Посмотрим.

Хоук как всегда сунулся вперёд, не подумав позвать того же Варрика и проигнорировав, что Андерс должен уметь лучше ориентироваться под землёй благодаря опыту службы. Такая самоуверенность обычно злила, однако сейчас Андерс не чувствовал в себе сил возмущаться тем, что ему не позволили влезть в чьи-то зубы первым. Знакомиться с чужими зубами он никогда не любил.

В проходе обнаружились три осквернённых паука, убить которых не составило труда. Выдернув клинок из башки последнего, Хоук неторопливо вытер лезвия. Андерс вдруг охнул и схватил его за запястье, на котором темнела широкая опасная полоса. Поспешно накинутая паутинка магии сказала, что раны нет, просто скверна осела на коже. Андерс с облегчением выдохнул и торопливо очистил руку Хоука. Для заражения требовалось, чтобы скверна проникла в кровь, но иногда она могла просочиться и через поры. На всякий случай он ещё раз провёл кончиками пальцев по чужому запястью, окончательно убеждаясь в целостности кожи. Хоук не возражал, стоял спокойно, и его пульс под пальцами Андерса частил, не успокаиваясь после короткой драки.

Андерс вдруг осознал, что уже некоторое время стоит и просто держится за руку Хоука, не желая отпускать, и ничего не делает. Он тут же поспешно разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг.

Всё дело в подземельях, сказал он себе. Здесь всегда хочется ухватиться за кого-нибудь живого, кого-нибудь, кто не попытается прогрызть тебе загривок и закроет от удара.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Хоук неожиданно мягким голосом. – Плохо выглядишь.

Совсем как Броска в Кэл Хироле. Андерс не сдержал смешок, потому что мало можно было подыскать кого-то столько же непохожего, как мамочка-командор и Хоук.

– Всё нормально, – хрипло ответил он. – Просто паршивое место, сам, наверное, чуешь. Ненавижу.

Хоук кивнул и потянулся к его волосам снять какую-то гадость. И хотя Андерс твёрдо решил не подпускать Хоука ещё ближе, он даже не попытался отстраниться.

Всё испортил Варрик.

– Эй, чем вы тут занимаетесь? Только не говорите, что в самом деле боитесь отлить по одиночке.

Хоук отдёрнул руку. Андерс отвернулся, провёл по виску и скривился, когда пальцы влипли в паутину.

– Тут были пауки. Могут подползти ещё, надо бы передвинуть лагерь дальше, – сказал Хоук.

Присвистнув, Варрик пнул одну из туш кончиком ботинка.

– Скажу Бартранду, авось послушает, – проворчал он. – Этой щели не было на карте, я помню!

– Не смотри на меня, я стащил карты у братцев-стражей, а не рисовал, – огрызнулся Андерс.

Варрик успокаивающе помахал ему рукой и вразвалочку потопал обратно.

– Это ненадолго. Недели две, не больше, обещаю, – заявил Хоук.

Несмотря на то, что две недели должны были уйти только на дорогу туда и обратно, Андерс ему поверил. И странным образом продолжил верить, даже когда подлая скотина Бартранд захлопнул дверь в комнату лириумного идола.

 

***

 

Конечно, никаких сделок с демоном Гаррет заключать не собирался. Но им нужно было как-то выбраться, при том, что еды и воды с собой имелся самый минимум. Поэтому Гаррет сделал вид, что согласился, рассчитывая убить тварь, после того, как та покажет путь наверх, ну или в ловушку, неважно. Он считал своё решение очевидным и несколько растерялся, услышав протестующий возглас Андерса.

– Ты действительно решил, что я буду иметь дело с демоном? – сухо спросил Гаррет позже, когда Варрик градом стрел измолотил физическое тело демона в крошево, и они вскрыли сокровищницу.

Андерс нахмурился, не отрывая взгляда от пояса с рунами, который вертел в руках.

– Многие маги полагали, что могут использовать демонов, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Многие… даже меня можно посчитать примером! – Андерс прерывисто вздохнул и бросил пояс обратно в сундук.

– Но я не пускал демона в своё тело, – возразил Гаррет. – И я в любом случае собирался его убить. Это не то, что делают твои малефикары.

Андерс вдруг резко подался к нему, вцепившись в воротник и притягивая к себе вплотную.

– Кем ты себя возомнил, Хоук?! Ты готов загонять магов в Круг за любую ошибку, а сам якшаешься с демонами!

– Но я не совершаю ошибок.

– А ты никогда не думал, что однажды тоже её совершишь?!

Гаррет стиснул кулаки. Уже очень давно он знал, что не имеет права ошибиться, потому что это подвергнет опасности слишком многих, потому что это может стоить ему сначала отца, потом Бетани, а теперь ещё и остальных. Варрика, Изабеллы, Фенриса, Мерриль, Андерса… Всех и всего.

– Я никогда не ошибусь, – выдохнул Гаррет в лицо Андерсу. – Никогда.

Андерс вздрогнул и отшатнулся, его взгляд стал каким-то беспомощным.

– Другие имеют возможность ошибаться. Я – нет. Значит, этого не будет, – продолжил Гаррет, вколачивая каждое слово со всей силы.

– Ты ненормальный, – пробормотал Андерс, отворачиваясь к сундуку и тяжело опираясь руками на его край. – Когда-нибудь ты убьёшься из-за своей проклятой самоуверенности. Или тебя кто-нибудь убьёт! Чтоб тебя Архидемон сожрал, Хоук, я могу тебя убить, я – одержимый, и я хочу свободы для магов! – он сорвался на крик, в котором звучало куда больше отчаяния, чем злости.

Гаррет покачал головой, не поверив ему ни на миг.

– Не убьёшь. В спину – не сможешь, а лицом к лицу… извини, но со мной ты не справишься.

– Ты забыл про Справедливость!

– А вот это действительно может стать проблемой, – согласился Гаррет. – Но разрешимой, я видел его слабые места. И я верю, что ты ему не позволишь, – он действительно верил, целиком и полностью.

Андерс вскинулся. Сдержанное покашливание опередило его дальнейшие возмущённые возражения.

– Не хочу прерывать вашу безмерно трогательную беседу, но давайте оставим её для поверхности, – предложил Варрик.

– Вы оба неправы, – добавила Мерриль.

Андерс издал невнятный недовольный звук и отвернулся.

– Кто-нибудь откроет эту гарлокову дверь? – глухо спросил он.

Гаррет молча достал ключ.

 

***

 

После их триумфального – а на самом деле довольно жалкого – возвращения, Андерс забился в лечебницу и не вылезал из неё. Его разрывали противоречивые чувства. Ему хотелось увидеть Хоука, проверить, в порядке ли он, спросить про Бетани и утешить. Но одновременно Андерс не мог отделаться от злорадных мыслей о том, что Хоук заслужил потерять сестру из-за тех самых правил, которые, по его же словам, одобрял. Думать так было неправильно и, наверное, подло, но Андерс не мог перестать. И Справедливость на этот раз оказался ни при чём.

К счастью, после долгого отсутствия дел в лечебнице оказалось столько, что ни о каких праздных прогулках в «Висельник» речь не шла. На шее Андерса каждую минуту висело по несколько больных, и это не говоря о том, что начались проблемы у подполья. Госпожа Селби чаще обычного просила его помощи, а деньги, добытые в сокровищнице гномов, растаяли, словно не было. Зато ещё десяток магов смогли обрести свободу, а Андерс точно узнал, что с Бетани всё в порядке, насколько вообще можно быть в порядке в Круге. Он даже собирался попросить Изабеллу передать это Хоуку, но совершенно не помнил, сделал или нет.

В ответ на несколько удачных побегов, разумеется, храмовники начали облавы. Андерсу везло, лечебницу словно перестали замечать, и бандиты и храмовники проходили неподалёку, но до него так и не добирались. Может, пугали друг друга, кто их знает. Андерс чувствовал, как в нём сталкиваются естественный страх и лихорадочное колючее возбуждение от предстоящей схватки. Когда он слышал – или думал, что слышал – как по клоаке разносится эхо кованных шагов и звон кирас, ему хотелось броситься вперёд, вызвать врага на честный бой… Андерс каждый раз сдерживался, убеждая себя, что эти смерти окажутся бессмысленны и только повредят всем. Чем дальше, тем больше он уставал от непрерывной внутренней борьбы.

Хоук явился, когда у Андерса почти не осталось сил для всего этого. Сенешаль Бран, и без того изрядно нервничавший, вдруг ещё больше напрягся, глядя в сторону входа. Сначала Андерс заметил Изабеллу и решил, что Бран подцепил дурную болезнь от неё, потому и дёргается. И только когда тот торопливо вышел, Андерс увидел Хоука.

– Что случилось? Ты несколько месяцев не показывался, – спросил Хоук, разглядывая его с лёгким беспокойством.

– Месяцев? – Андерс мотнул головой, не веря, что успело пролететь столько времени. – Я думал… ну, пару недель.

Изабелла громко фыркнула.

– А я тебе говорила? Вот что, красавчик, возьми-ка нашего лекаря за шкирку и вытащи отсюда, пока он ноги не протянул. Меня ж потом лечить некому будет!

– Тебя я в любом случае не стану больше лечить! – возмутился Андерс.

– И зачем тогда нужна эта ваша магия?

– Андерс, – Хоук шагнул к нему, оттесняя Изабеллу, взял за локти и подтащил к ближайшему световому пятну, разглядывая.

– Я в порядке, – проворчал Андерс, однако вырываться не пытался, опасаясь, что это покажется слишком детским. – Просто не выспался. Храмовники рыскают по всей Клоаке, вчера чуть не под дверь явились. Я их ждал, – горячие ладони на его руках грели даже сквозь ткань, и Андерс невольно вздрогнул от контраста с привычными сквозняками.

Не стоит отвлекаться. Ещё слишком много работы. Ещё слишком велика опасность.

Хоук нахмурился.

– Сейчас мне хочется спрятать тебя в каком-нибудь подвале под замком, чтобы они до тебя не добрались, – пробормотал он и поспешно добавил. – Это шутка.

Он не имеет права указывать! Никто не должен ограничивать чужую свободу!

Колкое раздражение колыхнулась в Андерсе, смешиваясь с тёплой благодарностью за то, что кто-то пусть даже таким кривым способом за него беспокоится. За него, а не за свой шанс на лечение или побег.

– Лично я им не нужен, – Андерс высвободился из рук Хоука и отошёл, машинально потирая локти. – Они хотят уничтожить всех подобных мне. Мередит совсем рехнулась от своей паранойи, и облавы теперь повсюду. Все, кого я знаю, попрятались, чтобы не схватили и не уволокли в Круг, – он запнулся, гадая, стоит ли упоминать Бетани или лучше обойтись без растравляющих рану соболезнований.

– Не беспокойся. Сначала им придётся иметь дело со мной.

– Нет, Хоук!

Он хочет помочь. Он силён. Он мог бы спасти сотни магов и убить сотни храмовников, если его убедить, что это нужно.

– Ты и так в опасности после того, как выяснилось про Бетани, – быстро заговорил Андерс, давая своими словами не-свои мысли. – Не нужно, всё в порядке, я справлюсь. Ты не должен вмешиваться. Если и с тобой что-нибудь случится, я не выдержу, я весь город в крови утоплю!

Храмовники не должны жить. Они убивают чужую свободу. Они убивают чужое счастье! Их следует уничтожить!

– Андерс! Это не твои слова, это Справедливость.

– Мы – одно целое!

Хоук не помешает! Если он не поймёт свою неправоту, он станет врагом! Если он ошибётся, он должен будет умереть, как все остальные.

– Я не остановлюсь, – прошипел Андерс, сжимая виски. – Однажды всем придётся решать, на чьей они стороне.

Хоук шагнул к нему и резко встряхнул за ворот.

– Успокойся, – ровно сказал он.

Колкая ярость схлынула, Андерс судорожно глотал воздух, глядя в глаза Хоука, которые оказались совсем близко. Он ожидал встретить страх или гнев, но ни того, ни другого не было. Хоук смотрел скорее с сочувствием.

– Пришёл в себя? – спросил он после некоторого молчания.

Андерс молча кивнул и осторожно попятился.

– И опять меня лишили сладкого… – насмешливо протянула Изабелла. – Значит, ради него утопишь город в крови? Расскажу Варрику, он будет счастлив!

Андерс сделал вид, что не расслышал.

– Ты… зачем ты пришёл? Ты ведь что-то хотел.

– А я не могу прийти просто так? – проворчал Хоук. – Но вообще, да, хотел. Ко мне опять обратилась мать Фейнринэля. У мальчишки проблемы с демонами, нужно провести какой-то ритуал, чтобы не дать ему стать одержимым. Не отказался бы от твоей поддержки.

Нельзя оставить мага без помощи.

На этот раз Андерс был полностью согласен со своим внутренним голосом. Он окинул взглядом лечебницу, заметил несколько отведённых взглядов и ни одной критичной раны.

– Сейчас, – сказал Андерс Хоуку. – Проверю ещё раз, не собрался ли кто-нибудь умирать, и можно идти.

 

***

 

С Фейнринэлем вышло плохо. Гаррет бы с радостью сделал иначе, но заглянул в отчаянные глаза мальчишки и понял – сломается. А выпустить в мир одержимого, который способен менять реальность через Тень, он не мог. К его удивлению, Андерс ничего не сказал на это, даже попытался объяснить бедной матери, что Фейнринэль сам захотел усмирения. Без толку, конечно, попытался. Гаррет представил, как кто-то говорит похожее про Бетани и лицо Лиандры в ответ, и помрачнел ещё больше.

Но у него действительно не осталось других вариантов. В таких вещах он ошибаться не умел.

После они сидели в «Висельнике» и мрачно надирались. Изабелла и Варрик попытались извиниться, но Гаррет только махнул рукой. Он знал, что такое демоны, и никто из его команды, кроме, наверное, Андерса, не учился им противостоять. И даже тот в итоге попался на собственной доброте.

Подумав об этом, Гаррет в который раз взглянул на Андерса. Тот привычно не пил, только вертел в руках пивную кружку и молчал, слушая рассказ Варрика. Сегодня байка была довольно мрачной. В какой-то момент Андерс тихонько поднялся и вышел. Варрик с Изабеллой то ли уже не заметили, то ли решили не набрасываться и отпустить. Гаррет выждал с полминуты и двинулся следом.

Как ни странно, Андерс никуда не ушёл. Стоял рядом с дверью «Висельника», запрокинув голову, и смотрел куда-то вверх. Гаррет прислонился к грязной стене рядом. Андерс словно не заметил. Некоторое время они молчали, потом Гаррет не выдержал.

– Теперь ты меня окончательно ненавидишь?

Андерс повернулся, и на его лице отразилось недоумение.

– Ненавижу?

– За Фейнринэля. И остальное.

Андерс невесело засмеялся.

– Я восхищаюсь тобой, Хоук, – сказал он безо всякой насмешки. – Я никогда не умел так не сомневаться. Даже сейчас, когда мою решимость подстёгивает Справедливость. Я постоянно думаю, что могу где-то просчитаться и провалю всё. А ты… – он замолчал, покачав головой.

– Почему это признание не кажется мне комплиментом? – буркнул Гаррет, чувствуя горькое облегчение.

Он радовался уже этому. Человек, который не считает, что маги заслуживают свободу по умолчанию, вряд ли мог добиться от Андерса большего признания.

– Мне пора идти, – сообщил Аднерс, однако остался стоять на месте, обхватив себя руками, словно мёрз.

Может, и вправду мёрз, ночь выдалась прохладная. Гаррет хотел обнять его и притянуть к себе. Хотя бы чтобы лишь согреть, не рассчитывая на большее. Выдохнуть тепло на щёки и голую шею… Нет. Он зажмурился и мотнул головой, прогоняя вставшие перед глазами картинки.

Нечего дразнить себя тем, что всё равно не достанется.

– Лучше останься. Ничего до завтра не случится, но зато на храмовников не нарвёшься.

Андерс едва заметно дёрнулся.

– Может, я хочу на них нарваться, – сухо заявил он.

– Тогда пойдём вместе.

– Будешь держать меня за подол, чтоб не поубивал несчастненьких рыцарей? – губы Андерса скривились, и Гаррет захотел одновременно извиниться и прикрикнуть, чтоб не валял дурака, но тот вдруг добавил. – Ты прав. Лучше не рисковать. Не выйдет ничего хорошего. Станет хуже. Обязательно станет хуже.

Последние слова прозвучали так, словно Андерс с кем-то спорил. Впрочем, поправил себя Гаррет, почему «словно»? Он всё же потянулся и ухватил Андерса за руку, словно мог таким образом удержать. Андерс вдруг разом расслабился и слабо усмехнулся.

– Ладно, ладно, понял. Никуда не пойду, никого не стану убивать, – он вздохнул. – А то правда ведь потащишься следом и подставишься. А я…

– Утопишь город в крови из-за меня? – скептически хмыкнул Гаррет.

Андерс бросил на него странный взгляд.

– Это не смешно!

– Вряд ли моя смерть покажется тебе несправедливой. А значит, не о чем беспокоиться, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Разве я неправ?

– Неправ! Ты, проклятый всезнайка, совершенно неправ! – процедил Андерс с почти сладким злорадством. – Ошибся. И только посмей сказать, что не ошибаешься!

– Так ведь речь не о демонах. И не о малефикарах. Может, и ошибаюсь, – примирительно согласился Гаррет.

Андерс сдулся.

– Чтоб тебя, – пробормотал он и резко растёр лицо ладонями. – Выкинь из головы свои бредни, Хоук. Ненавижу я его. Знал бы ты, как на самом деле… – Андерс осёкся, взглянул почти испуганно и быстро скользнул к дверям «Висельника».

Гаррет вспомнил, как пару лет назад он флиртовал, добивался внимания, и хмыкнул. Никакой самый откровенный флирт не задевал сильнее, чем вот эти то ли настоящие, то ли примерещившиеся оговорки, помимо воли срывающиеся признаки привязанности. Хотелось припереть Андерса к стене и вытряхнуть из него правду… если, конечно, там была какая-то ещё правда помимо озвученной.

Нужно просто сходить в «Розу» и потрахаться, вот что, мрачно решил Гаррет. С женщиной. С женщиной-брюнеткой с холодными зелёными или серыми глазами. Пусть даже от этого ничего не пройдёт.

 

***

 

Интенсивность собственных эмоций Андерса пугала. Он с оторопью понял, что действительно готов убивать без разбора, если с Хоуком что-то случится, и в то же время может броситься на самого Хоука, ломая ему кости за то, что тот собирается стать врагом. Его злость смешивалась с гневом Справедливости, и Андерс с трудом мог отделить одно от другого, и всё только усложнялось тем, что на самом деле он хотел не устраивать драки, а сесть рядом, привалиться к плечу и напроситься на ласку и поцелуи.

Нельзя расслабляться, когда враги готовы нанести удар! Нельзя предаваться эгоистичному счастью, пока остальные страдают!

Самым разумным в таком состоянии было, конечно, держаться от Хоука подальше. Но Хоук, видимо, задался целью всё-таки оградить Андерса от излишнего внимания, поэтому снова вытаскивал его решать чужие проблемы, словно у него помощников не находилось. Воли Андерса на отказ не хватало, особенно после того, как однажды, вернувшись, он узнал, что ненавистные храмовники всё же добрались до лечебницы – и остались с носом.

Это потакание слабости. Это опасно. Это причинит только больше боли, когда Хоук станет врагом.

Если Хоук станет врагом, думал Андерс и, наплевав на полную неразумность своего поведения, снова тащился куда-нибудь, например, спасать город от ядовитого газа или мстить за семью церковного принца.

– Уходи, если так недоволен, – заявил Фенрис, когда они обыскивали особняк Хариманов, и Андерс не мог перестать ворчать о том, что его отвлекли от дел.

– Не раньше, чем мы найдём причину этих странностей, – твёрдо сказал Хоук и тут же добавил в голос шутливо-просительных интонаций. – Андерс, ты же меня не бросишь?

– Я не привык бросать дело на полдороге, – кисло согласился он.

Фенрис издал пренебрежительное фырканье. Себастьян переводил взгляд с одного на другого с явными растерянностью и недовольством.

– Господа, но сейчас же не время для ссор. Нам надо поторопиться, иначе эти сумасшедшие кого-нибудь убьют.

Хоук кивнул.

– Идём.

– И продолжаем слушать нытьё, – проворчал Фенрис.

– Я налью тебе молока за вредность, – ухмыльнулся Хоук, и Фенрис неожиданно усмехнулся в ответ.

Андес покрепче перехватил посох, мечтая, как опустит его на чужую голову.

Эльф враг! От него нужно избавиться!

Если от него и нужно избавиться, то потому что он так улыбается Хоуку.

Это неправильная причина! Убийство из чувства собственничества недопустимо! Люди не принадлежат друг другу!

Ну, значит, не будем эльфа убивать.

Андерс мотнул головой, стараясь утрясти противоречивые рваные мысли и желания, и с усталостью признал, что думает слишком много чуши. У него не было никаких оснований для ревности. И пока Хоук держит своего цепного магоненавистника на коротком поводке, не было причин наносить Фенрису вред. В конце концов, тот по большей части не заходил дальше слов, а что касается Адрианы, так сама заслужила за малефикарство. Даже тевинтерские магистры могли бы выбирать средства поприличней, и многие из них наверняка так и делали.

– Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мессир Андерс? – осторожно спросил Себастьян, поглядывая на него с нескрываемым опасением.

– Превосходно, – процедил Андерс сквозь зубы. – Где там этот гарлоков подвал? Мне очень хочется прикончить парочку демонов, и я не сомневаюсь, что они там найдутся.

– Просто не верю, что услышал от него разумную вещь, – хмыкнул Фенрис, а Хоук засмеялся, хлопая Андерса по плечу.

Лицо Себастьяна стало откровенно страдальческим, однако он не прокомментировал их поведение.

Чуть позже Андерс случайно услышал, как Себастьян тихонько спрашивает, не стоит ли выдать его храмовникам.

– Спроси у Хоука, – хмыкнул Фенрис, пока Андерс стоял столбом, давя нутряную животную ярость, перемешанную с ужасом.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что тогда я недосчитаюсь пары рёбер, – уныло пробормотал Себастьян.

– А если не спросишь и сделаешь, то недосчитаешься головы. Так что забудь.

Андерс выдохнул и поспешил нагнать Хоука, старательно делая вид, что ничего не слышал. Успокоиться рядом с ним оказалось легче. А буквально через пару поворотов они добрались до вожделенного демона, с которым можно было не церемониться.

 

***

 

Гаррет чувствовал повисшее в городе напряжение. Кунари и Круг, две неразрешимых проблемы Кирковолла. Иногда ему хотелось пойти, схватить Наместника и Владычицу Эльтину, и бить их лицом о стол или о кафедру для проповедей, пока они не сделают хоть что-нибудь из своих прямых обязанностей. Но о такой власти Гаррет мог лишь мечтать, поэтому всё, что ему оставалось – присматривать за городом самому. Отлавливать беглых малефикаров, чистить улицы от разбойников, следить, чтобы Андерс и Мерриль не попадались на глаза храмовникам, помочь Варрику разобраться с братцем.

Гаррет оторопел, когда во всей этой кутерьме вдруг с размаха влетел в попытки Авелин наладить свою личную жизнь. Создатель милосердный, Авелин, которая пыталась романтично ухаживать! Гаррет не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, когда выяснилась подоплёка её странных манипуляций с Донником.

– Вот что, подруга, или ты ведёшь его в патруль и наслаждаешься свиданием, пока мы чистим берег, или я умываю руки! – заявил он, когда явно расстроенный Донник покинул «Висельника».

– Или я сама соблазню этого парня, – недовольно добавила Изабелла. – Это было смешно поначалу, но шутка слишком затянулась.

Авелин слышно заскрипела зубами, однако кивнула.

– Хорошо.

Гаррет ждал, что вытащить на прогулку Андерса ради подобной ерунды потребует от него массу усилий, но тот неожиданно согласился сразу.

– Могу подкинуть этому бедолаге настойку для увеличения мужской силы. Может, тогда он не пропустит нашу бравую капитана стражи, – Андерс ворчал недовольно, но в его взгляде легко угадывалось веселье. Кажется, он тоже был не прочь понаблюдать, как закончится эта нелепая история.

Они вышли на Рваный берег ближе к закату. Андерс жмурился, подставив лицо ветерку с моря, и Гаррет пожалел, что нет времени дать ему искупаться. Хоть посмотреть…

– Вижу, тебе изрядно полегчало, Блондинчик! – посмеиваясь, заметил Варрик. – Надеюсь, храмовники и дальше будут обходить лечебницу стороной, в их присутствии ты становишься ужасно скучным и злым.

– Кстати, о лечебнице, – Андерс открыл глаза, поворачиваясь к нему. – Там нет не только храмовников, но и бандитов. И некоторых бывших пациентов, которых я только рад не видеть. Ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения?

Варрик бросил на Гаррета выразительный взгляд и слегка закатил глаза, явно безмолвно говоря «Проснулся!». Гаррет хмыкнул, вспомнив, как они ещё несколько лет назад поспорили, кому из них лучше заниматься безопасностью друзей. Победил Варрик, убедивший Гаррета, что в таком тонком деле отрывание голов только повредит, а кто из них лучше владеет дипломатией, можно было даже не спрашивать.

– О чём ты говоришь, Блондинчик? Я всего лишь обычный писатель-гном, не имею к бандитам никакого отношения.

Андерс неожиданно весело расхохотался.

– Конечно, Варрик, никакого! В любом случае, спасибо, о, лучший гном Киркволла.

Варрик театрально поклонился, а Гаррет хмуро бросил:

– Шевелитесь! Нам нужно зачистить берег, и побыстрее!

Андерс удивлённо сморгнул, а Варрик укоризненно покачал головой. Гаррет отвернулся и пошёл вверх по склону. Он завидовал лёгкости, которая проявлялась в Андерсе при болтовне с Варриком, это задевало его за живое. Как будто он сам мог лишь причинять боль.

– Что-то случилось? – негромко спросила Мерриль, и Гаррет покачал головой.

Ничего. Просто он никак не может избавиться от некоторых глупых чувств. На мгновение Гаррету захотелось плюнуть на всё и вернуться домой. А Авелин пусть тоже страдает, не он же один должен сходить с ума. Впрочем, Гаррет сразу устыдился этих мыслей, а после ему стало не до того – из-за скалы показалась стая мабари.

Драки дались ему намного проще, чем Авелин – попытки намекнуть Доннику на свои чувства. Наблюдая из кустов за их разговором, Гаррет невольно задался вопросом, не был ли он сам таким же глупцом.

– Прости меня за подозрения, друг мой, но мне хочется спросить, не нужны ли тебе тоже три козы и сноп пшеницы? – тихонько спросил Варрик, подбираясь к нему ближе. – Хотя в твоём случае больше подошла бы голова Мередит на золотом блюде.

– Я надеюсь, ты не у Мерриль учишься читать мысли? – недовольно буркнул Гаррет, не спеша отрицать высказанное предположение. Варрик был слишком наблюдателен, и раз уж сделал выводы, значит, он и в самом деле выдал себя.

– Ты путаешь, Хоук, Маргаритка не читает мысли. Она очищает старинные магические зеркала от скверны. А у тебя порой всё написано на лице такими большими буквами, что и на книжный лист не влезут.

Гаррет вздохнул.

– В моём случае не поможет даже голова Мередит. Потому что я не собираюсь её никому приносить. Я, видишь ли, считаю, что храмовники – полезные ребята.

– Та ещё проблема. Понимаю твою печаль, друг мой, но будь добр, не рычи на меня больше без повода. Я маленький и безобидный, и меня это пугает. И я-то тут точно ни при чём.

– Хорошо, не буду, – буркнул Гаррет и отполз от дороги.

Авелин с Донником ушли дальше, и следовало их нагнать. Варрик с непонятной насмешкой хмыкнул Гаррету вслед и громко спросил:

– Блондинчик, а ты отмечать сегодняшнее счастливое событие Авелин придёшь?

 

***

 

Информация о планах Алрика ударила Андерса не слабее кувалды. Он слушал госпожу Селби и думал, что, наверное, это расплата за то, как он наслаждался жизнью, почти забыв о бедах собратьев-магов.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – успокоил он испуганную женщину и поспешил спровадить из лечебницы. Когда Селби ушла, Андерс нервно заходил туда-сюда, сжимая виски.

Они должны умереть! Все! Все они!

По крайней мере, должен умереть Алрик.

– Андерс? – голос Хоука выдернул его из водоворота мыслей и эмоций. – У тебя что-то случилось.

– Нет! Да, – Андерс провёл руками по лицу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. – Ты знаешь, что в Киркволле становится всё больше усмирённых? Даже тех, кто прошли испытания?

Он сказал и тут же пожалел об этом, уверенный, что Хоук отмахнётся, посчитает его обычной блажью. Однако вместо этого Хоук нахмурился и спросил:

– Разве это не противозаконно? Отец рассказывал о правилах Кругов…

– Это противозаконно! – воскликнул Андерс, подаваясь к нему, боясь поверить в неожиданную поддержку. – Но храмовники… я недавно узнал, сэр Алрик хочет усмирить всех магов Киркволла! И я верю, потому что этот мерзавец усмирил Карла, потому что он чудовище, которому нравится смотреть, как люди ползают перед ним на коленях!

Его следует уничтожить! Немедленно! Всех их! Прямо сейчас!

Нет. Не сейчас. Сначала найти доказательства вины. Иначе из справедливости это превратится в обычное убийство.

Андерс сжал кулаки, унимая дрожь в руках.

– У тебя есть план? – тон Хоука стал привычно деловитым, как всегда, когда он брался за очередную работу.

– Да! Есть особый ход, через которых магов обычно выводили наружу. Через него можно проникнуть в Казематы и найти доказательства нарушений. Хоук, пожалуйста… – Андерс перевёл дух, не зная, как убедить, что те маги не были виноваты и не заслуживали усмирения, что им нужно помочь.

– Одного тебя я туда не пущу, – спокойно сообщил Хоук и добавил, видимо, заметив оторопь Андерса. – То, что я считаю Круги необходимыми, не значит, что я соглашусь бездействовать, если храмовники ведут себя как скоты. Мог бы и сам догадаться.

Андерс сглотнул.

– Ты – просто луч света в этом городе, – ляпнул он, не успев сдержать язык, не справляясь затопившей его признательностью и тем, что он очень не хотел называть любовью. И задрожал от мысли, что эти чувства кто-то вроде Алрика захочет стереть. – Всегда боялся усмирения. Но сейчас, особенно, – выдохнул Андерс и поспешил прикусить язык, чтобы не проболтаться сильнее.

Хоук странно помрачнел и вдруг посмотрел на него с непонятным ожиданием. Андерс отвернулся.

– Мы остановим их. Всё будет хорошо, – сказал Хоук.

Стоя над насмерть перепуганной девчонкой, которую только что едва не убил, Андерс осознал, что наконец настал момент, когда Хоук ошибся. Они оба ошиблись.

– Видишь, даже ты бываешь неправ, – одними губами прошептал он, почти падая от изнеможения, которое оставило в теле пробуждение Справедливости. – Ничего не будет хорошо. Я – монстр. Я… я чуть не убил её.

Хоук потемнел лицом.

– Нет. Я оказался прав. Ты остановился.

Он шагнул ближе, Андерс отскочил и замотал головой, отбрасывая жалкое оправдание.

– Не остановился. Ты остановил. Сегодня. Но завтра или послезавтра…

Он пошатнулся. Хоук качнулся вперёд с очевидным намерением поддержать, и Андерс опять отпрянул. Если бы Хоук его коснулся, он бы не выдержал и разрыдался. Он бы сделал какую-нибудь глупость, бросился бы Хоуку на шею и начал просить о помощи.

Но для любой помощи уже давно было слишком поздно, а Хоук не заслуживал, чтобы на него взвалили ещё и это.

– Андерс…

– Мне нужно уйти. Сейчас!

Он рванулся из-под протянутой руки Хоука и потащился к выходу со всей скоростью, на которую оказался способен. Андерс очень боялся, что Хоук попытается его преследовать, но тот не стал. Как он добрался до лечебницы, Андерс почти не помнил.

– Мессир целитель… – начала какая-то старуха, встретившая его у дверей, и замолчала, поспешно отойдя с дороги. Андерс не знал, в чём дело, в крови на его руках или в выражении лица, и не хотел знать. Впервые за последний год он пропустил слова возможного пациента мимо ушей. Прошёл мимо, к столу, сгрёб листы Манифеста, безжалостно сминая исписанную бумагу.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Справедливость никогда не существовал.

 

***

 

Кое в чём по части Андерса Гаррет всё-таки ошибся. Не в части магии или одержимости, разумеется, в куда более банальных вещах. Во всяком случае, так Гаррету показалось, когда он поймал полный признательности и радости взгляд. Все умозаключения о том, что бесполезно добиваться расположения Андерса посыпались песочным замком.

Возможно, зря. Возможно, Гаррет видел то, что захотел увидеть.

По сравнению с привычными демонами и одержимыми это всё выходило слишком сложным, и Гаррету даже стало неловко за то, что когда-то смеялся над Авелин.

Поразмышляв пару дней и не получив от Андерса никаких известий, он не выдержал и снова спустился в Клоаку.

Андерс, разумеется, был занят: упрямо строчил манифест. При виде Гаррета он быстро вскочил и торопливо заговорил, словно опасался услышать вместо приветствия что-нибудь неприятное.

– Я тут обдумал кое-что. После случившегося решил, что некоторые вещи надо подавать в другом ключе. Может, хоть так я смогу убедить тебя, что я прав, что… Во имя Андрасте, Гаррет, твоя собственная сестра в Круге, а ты продолжаешь твердить, что так и должно быть!

– Бетани не кажется несчастной. Попробуй сам посмотреть на всё с другой стороны, – отмахнулся Гаррет и подошёл ближе, вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь снова увидеть что-то кроме желания заполучить себе сильного союзника.

– О да! – фыркнул Андерс. – Магия опасна, магов надо контролировать… И таким образом не дать им научиться отвечать за себя самим! Проклятье! – он немного попятился. – Другие пусть думают, что хотят, но ты должен меня понять. Должен!

– Зачем? – Гаррет шагнул ближе, не собираясь позволить Андерсу ускользнуть. – Ты знаешь, что в этом вопросе мы не сойдёмся. Зачем тебе так нужно моё согласие?

В коротким вдохом Андерс снова дёрнулся назад, но позади него стоял рабочий стол, отступать дальше было некуда.

– Пылающие трусики Андрасте, я не знаю, чего хочу больше, убить или поцеловать! – пробормотал он, и Гаррет подался к нему, ощущая себя рыбаком, подцепившем самую крупную рыбу. – Ты просто воплощаешь всё, что я ненавижу, я себя несколько лет убеждал, что ты мой враг! Но я не могу, мне кажется, я…

Гаррет взял его за плечи и потянул к себе. Андерс замолчал, охотно качнулся вперёд, будто только этого ждал, и поцеловал, жадно и отчаянно. Гаррет мельком подумал, зачем как последний дурак ждал неизвестно чего аж несколько лет. Впрочем, это был малозначимый вопрос, намного больше его интересовали губы Андерса, его прерывистый стон, и правда ли, что мантия удобней, если надо срочно добраться до чужого тела.

Гаррет не сразу осознал сопротивление, потом руки Андерса недвусмысленно упёрлись ему в грудь.

– Не сейчас, – пробормотал он.

– Да. Ночью. Приходи ко мне, – Гаррет хрипло выдохнул и облизнул губы, стараясь ещё немного распробовать чужой вкус.

Андерс медленно кивнул.

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, чем я на самом деле являюсь, – сказал он, чуть опираясь на стол, словно с трудом держался на ногах. – Я небезопасен и только чудом сохраняю рассудок. Если… если ты оставишь дверь закрытой, я пойму. Это просто будет значить, что ты опомнился.

Гаррет заржал бы в голос, если бы не побоялся, что Андерс обидится и передумает.

– Не рассчитывай на это, – сказал он, ещё раз на прощание провёл пальцем по скуле Андерса и поспешил уйти. Он чувствовал себя голодным, вдыхающим запах готовившейся еды.

Вечер не наступал долго, а потом ещё столько же пришлось дожидаться ночи. Гаррет гадал, не случилось ли чего, не добрались ли до лечебницы в самый неподходящий момент храмовники, или Андерс всё же решил, что любить врагов – слишком опасная штука. Гаррет уже готов был сам вернуться в Клоаку, чтобы выбить из его головы эту ерунду, но стараться не пришлось. Андерс всё-таки пришёл.

Он нервно кусал губы и смотрел исподлобья, странно наклоняя голову, будто ждал, что сейчас получит удар. Гаррету хотелось схватить его, с силой прижать к кровати и злыми поцелуями прогнать эту неуместную опаску. Но это скорее бы спугнуло, чему успокоило, поэтому Гаррет изо всех сил старался действовать мягче, насколько вообще был на это способен. Он потянул Андерса к себе, старательно не хватая руки и плечи, а лишь проводя открытыми ладонями. Немного сбивчивые признания в том, что Справедливость против этой связи, но Андерсу плевать, и что маги не влюбляются никогда, но ему опять же плевать, заставили Гаррета довольно усмехнуться.

Андерс тяжело дышал под его прикосновениями, цеплялся, будто Гаррет мог куда-то пропасть, и это выдавало его страх сильнее любых слов. В тот момент Гаррет по-настоящему ненавидел Круги, которые были хоть и меньшим, но всё-таки злом. Он говорил что-то успокаивающее, не сильно заботясь о последовательности и правдивости своих слов, потом по-прежнему осторожно затянул Андерса на кровать.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – сказал Гаррет позже и поразился вспыхнувшему во взгляде Андерса неверию, смешанному с осторожной радостью.

– Меня, отступника? С тобой? Чтобы даже Мередит узнала, что ты готов плюнуть на её порядки?

Гаррет пожал плечами. Может, он озаботился бы мнением Мередит, если бы считал, что она достойно выполняет свою работу. Но эта женщина доказала, что не умеет разбираться в магах и магии так, как следовало бы командиру храмовников.

– Я сплю, – пробормотал Андерс. – И безумно не хочу проснуться.

В ответ Гаррет снова потянул его к себе. По его мнению, ничто не доказывало материальность происходящего так хорошо, как ощущение человеческого тела рядом.

 

***

 

В первый момент после пробуждения Андерса охватила паника. Он судорожно дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться от спеленавшей его ткани, и упал с кровати. Метнувшись взглядом вокруг, он узнал спальню Хоука, перевёл дыхание, и сел. Плотные путы оказались хоуковым одеялом. Андерс посидел немного, ритмично дыша, чтобы успокоиться, затем встал и начал торопливо одеваться, прикидывая, как побыстрее сбежать из чужого дома. Только натянув мантию и застегнув все пряжки, он вспомнил, что теперь этот дом вроде как не чужой, потому что вчера Хоук попросил его остаться, а он согласился. И вообще теперь не нужно бегать от Хоука и опасаться, не заметит ли тот чего-нибудь лишнего. Андерс остановился посреди комнаты, заново укладывая в голове этот факт. Его опять охватили сомнения, не в своём желании здесь находиться, но в праве на это.

Это попытка сбежать от страданий других людей. Закрыть на них глаза!

А ещё привлечение дополнительной опасности на голову Хоука. Будто тот сам не найдёт.

Андерс вдруг живо представил, как в особняк врываются храмовники, которых Хоук, пытается не пустить дальше прихожей, разумеется, с последующей резнёй, и вздрогнул. Видение было сладким и в то же время ужасающим.

Только слабые ищут защиту у других. Слабым быть нельзя.

Мередит объявит охоту за головой Хоука, не успеем мы и глазом моргнуть!

Дверь открылась, и Андерс вынырнул из тревожных мыслей. На пороге стоял Хоук. Андерс уставился на него, соображая, что сейчас следует сделать: поздороваться, немедленно спросить, не осознал ли Хоук своё безрассудство – с перечислением всех возможных последствий, если нет – или поцеловать его. Последнее казалось самым привлекательным, но Андерс с колким недовольством подумал, что и так позволил себе слишком много безответственных желаний.

– Надо наведаться в церковь, – как ни в чём не бывало сказал Хоук. – Выяснить, что случилось с теми кунари. Ты со мной?

Андерс неуверенно кивнул. Правильнее было бы вернуться в лечебницу, потому что целитель в церкви Хоуку явно не требовался. Но Андерс слишком хотел побыть с Хоуком ещё немного, к тому же, удостовериться, что не произошло никакой ошибки, и что он правда вечером должен вернуться обратно. Хотя Андерс не знал, как задать этот вопрос, чтобы получилось, по возможности, ненавязчиво.

Он вдруг понял, что вообще не представляет, как разговаривать не со случайным любовником, которого можно в любой момент забыть, а с человеком, у которого собрался жить неопределённо долгое время.

– Тогда идём, – во взгляде Хоука как будто мелькнула радость.

Трата времени на ерунду. Очень глупо.

Но не могу же я просто вот так уйти!

Пока Андерс пытался придумать, что же должен говорить или делать, они успели спуститься в кухню. Там ждал завтрак и монна Лиандра.

– Мессир Андерс? Доброе утро. Я не видела, что вы пришли, – вежливо улыбнулась она.

– Доброе утро, – выдавил Андерс, судорожно придумывая враньё про мнимые раны Хоука, которые он, наверное, явился лечить, а иначе неясно, зачем вообще здесь находится. Он проклял себя за то, что совершенно забыл – Хоук здесь не единственный хозяин.

– Здравствуй, мама, – Хоук мазнул Лиандру по щеке бородой и подхватил кусок хлеба с мясом и сыром. – Андерс теперь живёт тут.

Что?!.

Вот так сходу?!

– О, – на лице Лиандры не отразилось ничего из того, что она подумала или могла подумать об этом заявлении. – Как скажешь, дорогой, это же твой дом. Орана приготовит комнату.

– Да, можно, – протянул Хоук тоном, ясно говорившим, что отдельная комната не нужна.

Андерс почувствовал себя очень неловко. А Хоук вёл себя совсем как обычно, и это казалось неправильным. От любви люди меняются! Не то, чтобы у Андерса имелся большой опыт по этой части, но он хорошо помнил лёгкое безумие Авелин, или болезненное волнение Карла в те короткие мгновения, когда они могли позволить себе чуть-чуть ослабить бдительность. Да что говорить, если он сам словно разом свихнулся и вдруг перестал понимать, куда девать руки и ноги! Хоук же оставался спокойным, как случайные партнёры, как Изабелла, которая утром весело болтала с любовником, а вечером находила следующего.

Андерс вдруг почувствовал себя потерянным. Ему захотелось сбежать. Спрятаться в Клоаке в самом тёмном углу  и не выходить до тех пор, пока не удастся спрятать чувства под таким же лёгким равнодушием.

Это разочарование заслуженно!

И нечего было мечтать о какой-то романной великой любви, которой в жизни не бывает.

– Ты не ешь, – заметил Хоук.

– Не хочу, – отрезал Андерс и перевёл дух, чтобы взять себя в руки и смягчить тон. – Мы можем поторопиться? Потом я должен вернуться к себе, у меня больных, наверное, уже набралось.

Хоук дожевал свой хлеб и пошёл к выходу. Андерс постарался изобразить поклон и вежливое прощание с монной Лиандрой, и поспешил следом. Ему казалось, что её взгляд упирается между лопаток, как остриё ножа. Покидая дом Хоука, Андерс испытал огорчительное облегчение.

 

***

 

Как Гаррет и опасался, всё сразу стало усложняться. Это ощущалось в скованных движениях Андерса, в его настороженных взглядах. В чём проблема Гаррет не понимал, поэтому решил сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Но по дороге к церкви Андерс продолжал тоскливо коситься на него, и это мешало. Гаррет не хотел неприятностей только из-за того, что они вовремя не прояснили ситуацию и в критический момент отвлеклись на ерунду. Если в отряде появилось непонимание, его надо устранить заранее. До боя.

– В чём дело? – спросил Гаррет, придерживая Андерса за локоть.

– Ни в чём, – быстро ответил тот.

Гаррет только глаза закатил на такое откровенное враньё.

– Неправда. Ты дёргаешься. У тебя неприятности, или это связано с твоим согласием переехать? Ты передумал?

– Н-нет, – с отвратительной неуверенностью протянул Андерс и посмотрел по сторонам. Пара зевак равнодушно глазели на них, но большинство прохожих не обратили никакого внимания. В Киркволле люди занимались исключительно собой, не то, что в Лотеринге, где подглядывание за соседями было всеобщим любимым развлечением.

– Тогда что не так? – повторил Гаррет и нахмурился в сторону праздных любопытных. Те слегка побледнели и моментально нашли себе развлечение поинтересней.

– Всё так, – буркнул Андерс, помялся и всё же продолжил. – Я не знаю. Просто… странно. Ты себя ведёшь так, будто ничего не изменилось.

Гаррет скривился. Эту фразу он знал и не любил. Например, Персик после неё стала требовать от Карвера каких-то несуразных глупостей с песнями под её окном.

– А что-то изменилось? – чуть раздражённо спросил Гаррет. Лицо Андерса моментально застыло, будто его ударили, и Гаррет, мысленно проклиная всё на свете, торопливо продолжил. – Ты был влюблён в меня несколько лет, я в тебя тоже, что должно было измениться от того, что мы переспали?

Глаза Андерса чуть расширились.

– Ты… тоже? Ну, влюблён? – неуверенно спросил он с потрясающим недоверием в голосе. Гаррет опешил и, видимо, это отразилось у него на лице, потому что Андерс быстро добавил. – Ты не говорил.

– Я пригласил тебя жить в моём доме, – напомнил Гаррет.

Несколько секунд они недоверчиво изучали друг друга. Гаррет осторожно положил руку Андерсу на затылок и притянул ближе, погладил щёку, царапая ладонь привычной щетиной.

– Действительно, – прошептал Андерс. – Мне показалось… я не знаю. Что-то должно было стать по-другому?

Гаррет фыркнул.

– Теперь после лечебницы ты сможешь получить нормальную ванну. И регулярно питаться. Такие изменения тебя устроят?

Андерс засмеялся.

– Да ты сотню поэтов вдохновишь своими признаниями… любовь моя? – последние два слова он произнёс с явной вопросительной нотой.

Они стояли слишком близко, и Гаррет, не удержавшись, наклонился вперёд за быстрым поцелуем. Ему так захотелось, и не имело значения, что они находятся на людной улице. Андерс напрягся. Через пару мгновений Гаррет неохотно отстранился.

– Надо поторопиться. Нас наверняка заждались.

Андерс затравленно оглянулся, кивнул и рванул в сторону церкви. Гаррет невольно ухмыльнулся. В этом смущении Андерса он больше не видел прежнего мучительного напряжения. Возможно, всё оказалось не так сложно, как он боялся.

Судя по подозрительным взглядам Фенриса и Авелин, они что-то заподозрили. Впрочем, Гаррета это волновало мало, куда больше его занимали возможные неприятности. История с убитыми кунари вышла паршивая, а от святой матушки Петрис стоило ждать ещё больших гадостей.

К вечеру после всех попыток лавировать между наместником, Аришоком и Эльтиной, Гаррет чувствовал себя выжатым. К счастью, дома его ждала нормальная еда, кресло и тишина. Гаррет затолкал Андерса в обещанную ванну и уселся у камина, чтобы ничего не делать, только рассеяно трепать уши Логейна, тут же плюхнувшего морду ему на колени.

Грохот выбиваемой двери выдернул его из лёгкой полудрёмы. Гаррет с проклятьем подхватил кинжалы и бросился в прихожую, в которую уже ввалились вооружённые гномы.

«Заказать гномскую дверь. Варрик поможет» – мелькнула мысль, потом ему стало не до того. Гаррет успел прикончить троих нападавших, когда к  двери вылетел мокрый, голый и пылавший яростью Справедливости Андерс. На то, чтобы разделаться с оставшимися гномами понадобилось не больше нескольких секунд.

– Андерс! – прикрикнул Гаррет, видя, как тот бешено оглядывается в поисках новых врагов, и молясь, чтобы Лиандра не застала это представление.

Андерс вздрогнул, призрачное сияние духа погасло. Он испуганно оглянулся, уставился на тела, побледнел и сдавленно прошептал:

– Но это не храмовники!

Гаррет выдернул из рук перепуганной Ораны полотенце, бросил его Андерсу и перевернул один из трупов носком ботинка.

– Не храмовники, – глубокомысленно согласился он.

 

***

 

На этот раз глубинные тропы оказались много хуже обычного. Андерс не сразу понял, что именно чувствует, но когда они встретили Лария, догадался – Зов. То, что рано или поздно найдёт любого из Стражей. Это привело его в панику, а Справедливость – в бешенство. Чужая песня и гневный рёв духа смешивались в голове Андерса, почти вытесняя его собственные мысли. Ему удавалось переставлять ноги в нужную сторону и продолжать исцелять спутников, но он не знал, как долго сможет продержаться и не сойти с ума.

– Вон! Вон из моей головы! – простонал Андерс, когда гул сражения в его разуме стал невыносимым и, казалось, вот-вот потечёт кровью из ушей.

– Ты в порядке? – Бетани с неподдельным беспокойством тронула его за рукав.

«Нет»

– Терпимо, – прошептал Андерс. – А ты?

– Я? – Бетани явно удивилась. – Ну, не считая пары царапин, которые не заслуживают даже лечения…

Андерс мотнул головой, стараясь вернуть мыслям хотя бы относительную ясность.

– Не про то. Про Круг. Как ты… там? В порядке?

– О. Да. На самом деле, в чём-то даже лучше, чем раньше, – Бетани пожала плечами и улыбнулась, и от этого Андерса вдруг пронзила острая ярость.

– Тебя посадили в тюрьму, а ты радуешься?!

Зов зазвучал было отчётливее, но разгоравшийся гнев тут же притих, и следом стала глуше песня Скверны. Андерс потёр висок, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Бетани вздохнула.

– В Круге много неприятного. Но всё оказалось лучше, чем я боялась. Зато теперь мне не нужно постоянно прятаться. Я очень устала шарахаться от каждой тени.

– Вот именно! – воскликнул он. – Тебе приходилось вздрагивать на каждом шаге – из-за Круга, из-за храмовников, а теперь ты оправдываешь их существование?!

– Зато теперь я спокойна, что моему брату не придётся меня убивать, – огрызнулась Бетани. – Хотя он, я вижу, тут же нашёл себе на шею другое ярмо.

Андерс отшатнулся, как от пощёчины. Унявшаяся ярость выплеснулась снова, отпуская задавленный Зов, и он зажмурился до боли, стараясь хоть сколько-нибудь их удержать.

Они должны умереть! Они сломали даже Бетани! Даже сестру Хоука превратили в покорную служанку! Нельзя этого простить! Круг должно уничтожить! Тех, кто создал его, должно уничтожить! Всех!

Идите ко мне, освободите меня, я хочу проснуться, я хочу достичь золотого света.

Остановитесь, хватит!

– Андерс!

Он очнулся от того, что Хоук с силой встряхнул его.

– Что с тобой? В прошлый раз было не так.

– Это Зов, – пробормотал Андерс, уткнувшись лбом Хоуку в шею и всё ещё дрожа от следа захлестнувшей его злобы. – Не представляю, что там заперто, может, сам Архидемон. Оно зовёт всех порождённых скверной тварей, и меня тоже. Я – Страж, моя кровь отравлена, и ещё Справедливость...

– Ты справишься. Я знаю, – сказал Хоук, и Андерс слабо мотнул головой, чуть не застонав от того, что не справляется, не оправдывает эту щедрую и незаслуженную веру. Он сдавленно признался:

– Я не могу. Я теряю себя. Я… прости, я не должен был тащить всю эту грязь в твою жизнь.

Грудь Хоука поднялась и опустилась в тяжёлом вдохе.

– Даже не начинай. Я не собираюсь от тебя отказываться. Ни единого шанса. А теперь ты берёшь себя в руки, и мы идём дальше.

Андерс медленно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и выпрямился. Бешенство унялось под прикосновениями Хоука, и Зов стал тише.

– У тебя неплохо получилось, Блондинчик, – одобрил Варрик.

Андерс усмехнулся непослушными губами и соврал:

– Всё нормально. Пошли.

Они двинулись дальше, и больше Андерс с Бетани не заговаривал. Его не отпускал страх от того, в какие мысли оформился его-не-его гнев этот раз. Так было неправильно, очень-очень неправильно, хотя у Андерса не хватало сил понять, чем же именно.

 

***

 

То, что отец оказался малефикаром, Гаррета почти не удивило. Он и раньше замечал, что Малькольм слишком много понимает, слишком уверенно говорит о вещах, которые узнаются лишь на личном опыте. Но отец не совершал ошибок – во всяком случае, когда дети выросли – и подготовил сына на случай, если совершит. Поэтому вроде как постыдное прошлое семьи Гаррета почти не обеспокоило. Куда сильнее он встревожился из-за неизвестной твари, возжелавшей его с Бетани крови. А ещё из-за Андерса, которому становилось всё хуже и хуже. Совсем иначе, чем в прошлый раз.

Гаррет чувствовал приближение срыва буквально кожей, страх и отчаяние Андерса, казалось, оседали на ней так же плотно, как смог дурного подземного воздуха. Это должно было случиться с такой же неизбежностью, с которой солнце каждый день уходит за горизонт.

Поэтому когда Андерс согнулся пополам, закричал и выпрямился уже Справедливостью, Гаррет не промедлил ни секунды. Его удар был точным и безжалостным. А два вызванных призрака вовсе не стоили внимания.

– Братик…

Драка закончилась едва начавшись, и Бетани смотрела округлившимся глазами то на него, то на Андерса и мелко сглатывала. Варрик очень медленно опустил Бьянку.

Гаррет подошёл к Андерсу, опустился на колени и осторожно коснулся шеи, нащупывая бьющуюся жилку. На миг его пронзило мучительным сомнением – не о своей дрогнувшей руке, а о какой-нибудь нелепой, дурацкой случайности. Потом Андерс дёрнулся и слабо застонал.

– Исцелись. Ты сможешь. Там ничего страшного, – наклонившись к нему, тихо приказал Гаррет.

Позади синхронно шумно вздохнули Варрик и Бетани. Андерс потянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь в клубок, полежал ещё немного, потом неуверенно приподнялся.

– Спасибо, любовь моя, – пробормотал он едва слышно.

Гаррет поднялся на ноги, вздёргивая его вместе с собой, потом внимательно заглянул в лицо. В сумраке подземелий Андерс казался бледным до призрачности, но звенящее безумие пропало из его взгляда, сменившись обычной переносимой болью. Срыв прошёл. Пока что.

– Не делай так больше, Блондинчик. Бьянка не любит стрелять по своим, – нервно заявил Варрик.

– Он не будет, – ответил Хоук, ещё пару секунд подержал Андерса, затем отступил. – Идём.

Следующий бой показался Гаррету удивительно лёгким, и он было окончательно успокоился, когда Бетани вдруг придержала его за рукав и прошипела в самое ухо.

– Ты его не убил.

– Конечно, – так же тихо ответил Гаррет, покосившись на Андерса. Тот выглядел по-прежнему больным, но нормально больным. – С чего?

– Он поддался демону. В смысле, духу. В смысле, неважно, он потерял себя. Но ты его не убил. Ты всегда говорил, что…

– Чушь, – отрезал Гаррет, хмурясь. – Справедливость не уничтожил его личность.

Он сердито посмотрел на Бетани, не понимая, с чего она решила, будто одержимость Андерса стала фатальной, требующей окончательного приговора.

Бетани моргнула раз, другой, помотала головой.

– Но…

– Андерс справляется, – с нажимом сказал Гаррет. – И даже когда нет – я способен остановить Справедливость. Его не нужно убивать. И хватит об этом.

– Но…

– Я сказал, хватит!

Бетани чуть попятилась, и Гаррету тут же стало неловко за вспышку. Он понимал, почему сестра беспокоится: попасть в лапы демону – самый большой страх любого мага, а в Круге полно усмирённых, служащих постоянным напоминанием. Кроме того, она просто переживает за единственного брата, и это нормально. Гаррет тоже волновался о ней, даже зная, что Бетани уже взрослая и прекрасно умеет справляться со своими проблемами сама.

Проклятые глубинные тропы доводили не только Андерса.

– Прости. Это место делает меня злым. Просто не будем об этом.

Бетани ещё какое-то время обиженно хмурилось, но потом всё же невесело улыбнулась.

– Как скажешь, братик.

Гаррет благодарно кивнул. Ему действительно не хотелось обсуждать Андерса и его проблемы. Гаррет знал, что если придётся, то всё сделает правильно, но не собирался совершать необратимое раньше, чем действительно потребуется. Он покосился на Варрика, потом на Андерса. Оба смотрели с беспокойным интересом, но не решались влезть во внутренние разборки Хоуков без приглашения. Гаррет чуть улыбнулся Андерсу и сосредоточился на дороге. Необходимость разобраться Корифеем была куда более важной проблемой, поэтому Гаррет выкинул неприятный разговор с сестрой из головы.

– Ты уверен, что это безопасно? – спросил Варрик уже на обратном пути, и он даже не сразу понял, о чём зашла речь.

– Что именно?

– Ну, ты и маг, склонный иногда светиться синим, – с нехарактерным смущением пояснил Варрик. – Это, конечно, не моё дело, но ты мой друг, и я считаю себя обязанным… В общем, знаешь, одержимость может быть опасной.

– Сказал же, хватит об этом! – закатил глаза Гаррет, спрашивая себя, что на них нашло. – Я не собираюсь обсуждать свою личную жизнь, особенно с тобой. Если услышу, как в «Висельнике» треплются про нашу великую любовь, кто-то получит все заработанные за пять лет затрещины!

– Понял, понял! – вскинул руки Варрик. – Молчу.

– Я контролирую ситуацию, так что хватит беспокоиться, – примирительно буркнул Гаррет.

Варрик с деланой горячностью закивал.

– Конечно, Хоук. Ты всегда всё контролируешь.

Гаррет фыркнул, глянул вперёд и поспешно ускорил шаг, догоняя Андерса.

– Верхний город – в другую сторону.

Тот остановился, посмотрел исподлобья сначала на Гаррета, потом на Бетани и снова на Гаррета.

– Ты уверен, что всё ещё хочешь меня в своём доме? – с сомнением спросил он. – Даже после…

– Вы сговорились все, – раздражённо проворчал Гаррет. – Я знаю, что вы со Справедливостью из себя представляете, раньше тоже знал. Сколько раз мне повторить?!

– Я просто не привык, – быстро сказал Андерс, отводя взгляд.

Гаррет приобнял его за плечи, подхватил за талию Бетани и повёл обоих в нужном направлении.

– Шевелитесь. Мама должна нас увидеть. Она наверняка волнуется.

К его облегчению, ни один не начал возражать. Наконец-то.

 

***

 

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, Хоук всё-таки сошёл с ума, как и полагаются нормальным влюблённым людям. Никак иначе Андерс не мог объяснить то, что всё ещё жив и не выставлен обратно в Клоаку. Это наполняло его оторопелой радостью, к которой никак не удавалось привыкнуть.

Андерс вообще с трудом приспосабливался. Вечером он сидел по полчаса, убеждая себя, что действительно может отправиться к Хоуку. В дом Андерс нагло входил в парадную дверь, а внутри изводился от уязвимости такой открытости. При разговорах с Лиандрой он пускал в ход всё оставшееся очарование и даже считал, что добился успеха, но не мог выкинуть из головы вопрос, не видела ли она его во власти Справедливости.

Всё это изрядно Андерса нервировало, однако он ни за что не ушёл бы по своей воле. Потому что его новые неприятности были всего-навсего дополнением к главному – к Хоуку. Даже в Башне Бдения Андерсу никогда не было так спокойно, как когда он засыпал в кровати Хоука, завернувшись в собственное чистое и целое одеяло по самый нос и слыша чужое дыхание совсем близко, только руку протяни. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, и второй раз в жизни никуда не хотел бежать и ни с чем воевать.

Почти не хотел.

Это жалкий, трусливый эгоизм! Нежелание заниматься настоящим делом, нести которое тяжело и страшно. Из-за этой слабости страдают люди!

Хотя, возможно, не сильно-то страдают. Бетани, вон, меня послала.

Потому что её сломали! Оружием, цепями и лживыми проповедями. Даже несмотря на кровь Хоуков! Такое нельзя допускать, это нужно остановить, любой ценой, даже если придётся уничтожить всю церковь!

Безумие!

На самом деле, после встречи с Корифеем ярость Андерса стала злее и теперь иногда пугала его самого. Ещё ему стало проще отделять свою злость от не-своей, но это не облегчило положение, скорее, наоборот.

Справедливость жаждал мести. И порой, лениво рассказывая Хоуку про что-нибудь интересное, Андерс осекался, вдруг чувствуя злость и тут же вспоминая слова Бетани о том, какой груз всегда лежал на плечах её брата. Меньше всего Андерсу хотелось заставлять Хоука пройти через необходимость убить кого-то из своих. Даже мысли об этом наполняли отчаянием, и в такие моменты Андерс думал, что всё неправильно, он не должен здесь находиться, ему следует исчезнуть и никогда не возвращаться. Но потом Хоук брал его за запястье, одним движением останавливая даже не начавшееся бегство.

Когда Лиандра пропала, Андерс возблагодарил Создателя и невесту его Андрасте за то, что не поддался своим страхам. Его знобило, стоило представить, что весь этот кошмар Хоуку пришлось бы проходить одному.

– Хоук… мне так жаль.

Андерс неуверенно остановился рядом с кроватью, не зная, что говорить. У него в запасе хватало и слов, и утешающих интонаций, которыми приходилось кормить пациентов или их родственников, но все они разом утратили свою силу, превратились в бесполезный мусор.

– Я почти не знал монну Лиандру, но…

Хоук медленно поднял голову, и Андерс осёкся. Даже та жуткая псевдо-живая кукла с лицом Лиандры не ужаснула его так, как глаза Хоука в этот момент.

– Это я виноват, – медленно сказал тот. – Я… ошибся…

– Нет! – забыв обо всём, Андерс упал рядом с ним на кровать и схватил его голову руками, отсекая возможность отвернуться. – Нет, Хоук, это неправда, ты всё сделал правильно! Ты поверил Эмерику, ты сразу понял, что Дюпуи – не убийца, догадался, что монне Лиандре угрожала опасность, и повёл нас по следу. Ты не ошибся, ты всё сделал верно, просто не успел!

Андерс говорил быстро и настойчиво, и во взгляде Хоука что-то дрогнуло, оживая.

– Да?

– Конечно, – Андерс чуть-чуть перевёл дыхание, продолжая смотреть Хоуку в глаза. – Тебе больно, я знаю, любому было бы. Я всё, что угодно для тебя сделаю, только поверь мне, ты ни в чём не ошибся. Веришь?

Хоук приоткрыл рот и длинно выдохнул.

– Верю, – хрипло согласился он и уронил голову Андерсу на плечо. – И я убил ублюдка. Он должен был умереть. Иногда маги – действительно зло.

Андерс вздрогнул от прошившего его колкого гнева.

Не маги зло! Они лишь защищаются, от жизни и от боли!

Заткнись! Не смей оправдывать это зверство!

Впервые за несколько лет Андерс обратился к Справедливости, как к личности и ощутил его отдельно от себя.

Ты обязан понимать всех, раз вступил на путь их защиты!

Я не собираюсь защищать монстров! Прекрати меня заставлять! Этого хочешь ты, а не я!

И болезненным до слёз усилием, Андерс отодвинул неправильные мысли прочь от себя, куда-то в глубину, из которой не мог слышать стенаний обезумевшего духа.

– Андерс?

– Я здесь, – он погладил Хоука по голове. – И ты прав. Ты во всём прав, Хоук.

Укачивая его в объятиях, Андерс подумал, что обязан сделать всё, чтобы Хоук на самом деле не ошибся. Тем более, из-за него.

 

***

 

Ошибок не было, были усталость и нехватка сна. Порой Гаррету казалось, что мир словно задался целью развалиться на куски: смерть матери, смерть Шеймуса Думара, проклятые кунари и всё возрастающее напряжение в городе. Гаррет знал, что скоро должен случиться взрыв, и готовился к нему, потому что не мог позволить Киркволлу и своей жизни рухнуть.

Он снова знал, что всё делает правильно, и если опасался, то лишь того, что окажется недостаточно силён. Это было намного легче, чем допустить мысль о возможном промахе. В конце концов, отец учил его делать всё возможное и не жалеть о недостижимом.

А потом взрыв всё-таки произошёл, и Гаррет встретил его почти с той же радостью, с какой порой Андерс упоминал прорвавшиеся гнойники у своих пациентов. Всё оказалось несложно: вместе с Авелин организовать оборону, прорваться в крепость, убить Аришока на проклятой дуэли, выслушать глупую приветственную речь Мередит. Гаррет справился и собирался отправиться домой, чтобы наконец отдохнуть.

– Защитник.

Он остановился у ступеней лестницы и обернулся, изучая Мередит.

Она не нравилась Гаррету. Он чуял в ней силу и внутреннюю несгибаемую уверенность. Однако слишком многое вызывало сомнения в её праве считать себя непогрешимой.

– Что вам угодно? – спросил Гаррет, даже не стараясь подпустить в голос любезности.

Он считал, что сделал достаточно, чтобы его не беспокоили не только сегодня, но и ближайший месяц.

– Ваш спутник.

Гаррет проследил за взглядом Мередит и понял, что она смотрит на Андерса. Тот рвано вдохнул, вцепившись в  свой посох побелевшими пальцами. Это было плохо.

– Что-то не так?

Гаррет медленно повернулся обратно, становясь точно между Андерсом и Мередит.

– Он исцелил вас. Магией. Он отступник.

Авелин рядом слышно скрипнула зубами, однако промолчала.

– Андерс не представляет опасности, – Гаррету потребовалась вся воля, чтобы убрать из голоса угрожающий рык.

Мередит нахмурилась и отчеканила:

– Вы знаете, каков закон и обязанности храмовников, Защитник.

Гаррет слышал, как Андерс часто дышит за его спиной, то ли испуганный, то ли воюющий с гневом Справедливости, а скорее всего – и то, и другое. Гаррета вдруг захлестнула ненависть.

Обязанностью Мередит было отделять зёрна от плевел и защищать – всех, и людей, и магов. Но она постоянно ошибалась, обвиняла невинных и не замечала виновных. Она не справлялась со своим долгом, и рано или поздно это должно было стать катастрофой, как и любая цепь ошибок.

Гаррет стиснул зубы и неторопливо обнажил клинки.

– Я взял ответственность за Андерса на себя, рыцарь-командор, – ровно сказал он, не добавляя, что справится с возложенной задачей куда лучше любого из храмовников. – Вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Андерс как будто поперхнулся, Фенрис выругался сквозь зубы на тевинтерском и поудобнее перехватил меч. Авелин застыла словно изваяние.

Глаза Мередит недобро сузились.

– Вы переоцениваете себя, Защитник. Вы не можете верно судить…

– Я могу, – отрезал Гаррет.

Его клинки чуть качнулись в воздухе, и он не чувствовал сомнений в праве противостоять храмовникам или Церкви силой. Храмовники ошибались, Гаррет – нет, и прошедшие сутки служили этому доказательством.

Некоторое время они с Мередит давили друг друга взглядами, потом она моргнула и недовольно поджала губы.

– Что же. Вы спасли город, мы все у вас в долгу. Поэтому я готова пойти на уступку.

Гаррет наклонил голову, изображая вежливую благодарность, которой совершенно не чувствовал. Он всего лишь получил причитающееся.

– Будем молиться о том, что вы правильно оценили свои силы, – почти выплюнула Мередит, развернулась на каблуках и пошла вглубь крепости.

Покачав головой, Гаррет убрал оружие.

– Ты с ума сошёл! – рявкнула Авелин, как только Мередит скрылась из виду. – Орден может стереть тебя в порошок, даже если ты спасёшь все города Вольной Марки!

– И это ради какого-то мага, – проворчал Фенрис себе под нос.

Гаррет пожал плечами, не считая нужным объясняться или оправдываться, и повернулся к Андерсу. Тот стоял неподвижно и смотрел на Гаррета широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Ты в самом деле… в самом деле в лицо заявил ей, что станешь защищать отступника. После всего… – пробормотал он с недоверием человека, который получил в руки ключ к исполнению заветного желания и всё ещё не может в него поверить.

Гаррет испустил мученический вздох.

– Разумеется. Андерс, я тебе уже несколько раз объяснял тебе свои взгляды на опасность магов и тебя в частности.

Фенрис что-то буркнул, на этот раз почти неслышно, и Гаррета очень мало интересовало, что он там сказал. Гаррет шагнул к Андерсу и убрал с его щеки выбившуюся прядь волос.

– Я никогда не отдам тебя храмовникам. Если ты сорвёшься, я убью тебя сам. Но ты не сорвёшься. Я знаю.

Андерс судорожно втянул воздух и чуть повёл головой, потянулся за рукой Гаррета.

– Да. Ты прав, – хрипло сказал он. – Я не… Я не стану твоей ошибкой. Клянусь.

Гаррет улыбнулся и сжал его в коротком объятии. Мир очень хотел рухнуть в последние несколько недель, но он справился с этим, и теперь должно было наступить затишье. Никак иначе.

– Пошли домой. Я смертельно устал.

 

***

 

Конечно, после смерти Аришока Мередит не угомонилась. Бодаться с Хоуком в лоб она всё-таки не решилась, но Андерс шкурой чувствовал пристальное внимание храмовников. Они следили за ним, и за домом Хоука, и Бетани по-прежнему оставалась заложницей в Круге. Андерс стискивал зубы и терпел. Он даже почти перестал участвовать в делах подполья. По-прежнему лечил всех, кто обращался и позволял сбежавшим магам ночевать в лечебнице, но не больше.

Это было мучительно, особенно поначалу, когда гнев Справедливости отзывался в его теле колкой болью почти непрерывно, а вновь ставшие почти чужими мысли бились в голове тревожным набатом. Андерс загонял их глубже, пока почти не перестал ощущать. Стало легче, но он всё равно чувствовал себя паршиво, и порой ему казалось, что он опять заперт в Круге, просто чуть более просторном, чем обычно. В какой-то момент Андерс понял, что его начали нервировать самые обыденные вещи, вроде разговора с Мерриль. Его затылок холодел от знания, что шторы на окне за спиной раздвинуты, и соглядатаи Мередит изучают его фигуру, и из-за этого Андерс почти сорвался на крик.

Его человеческий гнев, к счастью, не разрушал так, как ярость Справедливости, но был очень плохим признаком. С тоской Андерс диагностировал себе паранойю и нервное истощение, и понял, что ещё чуть-чуть – и окажется в неприятностях немногим меньших, чем утраченный контроль над Справедливостью. В этот момент неожиданная поездка в Орлей показалась ему даром Создателя, несмотря даже на присутствие Таллис.

На самом деле, Таллис была отвратительна. И виверны, и особенно Просперо с его нелепой показушной театральностью тоже. Но несмотря на всё, Андерс их всех почти любил, просто потому что находился далеко за пределами Киркволла. Даже охота не испортила его настроения. Подумаешь, охота! Ещё не самая худшая из передряг, и ничего общего с глубинными тропами. Андерс был счастлив и впервые за последний год хотел просто играть и наслаждаться жизнью, наплевав на косые взгляды Бетани и скептические – Таллис.

Даже пережитый ужас во время поисков в подвалах убил эту радость ненадолго, ровно до того момента, когда Андерс увидел Хоука живым и здоровым.

– Вообще-то это я всегда любил фантазировать, как ты придёшь выручать меня из какого-нибудь подземелья, – промурлыкал он в ухо Хоуку, когда они выбрались из проклятой крепости на склон и остановились оглядеться. – Воображал всё до мелочей. Вот я в Казематах, кругом храмовники, уже держат клеймо для усмирения. И тут ты врываешься и разбиваешь мои оковы. А дальше я самым изысканным образом выражаю свою благодарность, – Андерс с ухмылкой покосился на Таллис, которая фыркнула. Из зависти, он даже не сомневался.

Бетани молча закатила глаза, а Хоук демонстративно неторопливо окинул Андерса взглядом.

– Ты знаешь, как это сделать лучше всего.

Андерс чуть вздрогнул, на несколько секунд почувствовав себя зелёным безголовым юнцом, который, сбежав из Круга, первым делом искал, кого бы затащить на сеновал, а не где получше спрятаться. Захотелось плюнуть на тал-васготов и запутанные кунарийские интриги и просто утащить Хоука в ближайшие кусты, и чтобы им обзавидовались.

К сожалению или к счастью мальчишкой Андерс больше не был, поэтому мимолётное желание почти сразу умерло. Их ждало незаконченное дело, да и кусты, прямо скажем, никогда не были удобным местом.

– Не хочу встревать в ваши отношения, но... ты его не спасал. Это я его спасла, – с подковыркой заметила Таллис, наверняка угадавшая мысли Андерса своим изворотливым умишком. Он улыбнулся ей со всем очарованием.

– Главное – намерение.

Бетани захихикала и вдруг подмигнула ему. Таллис хмыкнула и потребовала:

– Осторожнее. Мне кажется, скоро мы наткнёмся на тал-васготов.

Хоук тут же сосредоточился, но перед этим коротко наклонился к уху Андерса.

– Рад, что тебе полегчало.

На мгновение Андерс испытал чувство вины за то, что заставил Хоука беспокоиться, но затем ему стало не до того. Таллис, чтоб ей провалиться, оказалась права, предупреждая о засаде.

Возвращение в Киркволл стало шоком. Даже воздух в городе был иным – тяжёлым и душным. У ворот их встретили несколько нищих ферелденцев, на улицах – пара отрядов храмовников, а на главной площади – объявление об охоте за сбежавшими магами. Андерс сглотнул, зажмурился, снова открыл глаза, упёршись взглядом в облитую закатным светом церковь, и ощутил прилив ненависти. Тёмной, безумной и всепоглощающей. В ней не было холодной колкости Справедливости, зато было много страха, боли, бессилия и обиды, родившихся давным-давно, ещё в мирном ферелденском Круге.

– Андерс? – Хоук осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Что-то не так?

– Я в порядке, – одними губами ответил тот, ещё раз прислушавшись к себе и по-прежнему не ощутив присутствия духа. – В порядке.

Церковь нависала над ним кроваво-багровой башней.

 

***

 

Мерриль опять почти не выходила из дома. Ничего удивительного, но Гаррет чувствовал что-то похожее на беспокойство. Он знал, что Мерриль не беспомощна, прекрасно может позаботиться о себе, и не считал нужным пытаться расшевелить её, как Изабелла. Однако всё же Гаррет решил удостовериться, что всё в порядке.

Он вошёл в халупу Мерриль. Там было тихо и пусто, а из-под его каблука метнулась огромная полосатая крыса. Крысы у Мерриль вообще водились изумительные, возможно, потому что допивали остатки странных эльфийских отваров, которые она себе готовила. Гаррет прошёл дальше и остановился на пороге спальни.

Мерриль сидела перед треснувшим элувианом. Гаррет переступил с ноги на ногу. Её ухо дёрнулось, Мерриль повернулась и быстро вскочила на ноги.

– О. Прости. Я не услышала, как ты вошёл. Ты не стучал.

– Неправда, – возразил Гаррет, нахмурившись. – Ты не услышала.

– Ах. Да. Возможно.

Мерриль вздохнула и быстро вышла из спальни, заставляя Гаррета отступить, и закрыла за собой дверь, скрывая элувиан.

– Всё ещё не знаешь, что делать? – спросил Гаррет, осторожно опускаясь на скрипучий стул.

– Это оказалось сложно. Придумать, для чего нужна твоя жизнь, – Мерриль села напротив, подёргивая один из своих многочисленных хвостиков. – Столько возможностей, но все такие бессмысленные теперь. Фенрис сказал, что это называется свободой. Я не хочу свободу, я хочу, чтобы мой клан был жив.

Гаррет чуть поморщился.

– При всей моей симпатии, рассуждения Фенриса о свободе…

У Мерриль вырвался понимающий смешок, что показалось Гаррету хорошим знаком. Во всяком случае, она не собиралась от шока превратиться в бледную страдающую тень.

– Давай не будем об этом, – Мерриль тряхнула головой. – Я благодарна за твоё беспокойство, правда, это очень мило. Но я… мне не нужно. Я справлюсь. Мне просто надо ещё немножечко подумать. Лучше расскажи, что у вас происходит. Я что-нибудь пропустила?

– Не особенно.

– Это плохо? Ну, что нет работы.

Гаррет неопределённо передёрнул плечами. На самом деле, это действительно было так себе, и вовсе не из-за денег, которых теперь хватало. Но в городе нарастало напряжение. Мередит давила на людей всё больше, и это не могло закончиться хорошо. Чем дальше, тем сильнее Гаррету хотелось прикончить эту женщину. Она не понимала, что делает!

Однако развязывать открытую войну с храмовниками Гаррет тоже не видел смысла. Это было бы самоубийственно и совершенно бесполезно.

– Мне пришло письмо от Орсино. Какие-то дела Круга. Не хочу иметь с ним дел… ни с ним, ни с Мередит. Но если я проигнорирую, Андерс съест меня живьём, – Гаррет попытался улыбнуться, хотя не чувствовал и тени веселья.

Андерсу было плохо. Гаррет видел это, и всё чаще ему приходилось будить Андерса ночью, спасая от очередного кошмара. Тот извинялся и заверял, что всё в порядке, что это не связано с вмешательством Справедливости, который почти исчез. Гаррет не был уверен, действительно ли дух мог исчезнуть, и если да, что происходит с Андерсом. Он знал, что при добровольной одержимости человеческая личность доминирует, но плохо представлял, что при этом происходит с вселившейся сущностью. Гаррет сомневался, и это сводило с ума. Он не мог потерять ещё и Андерса. Он не мог позволить себе ошибиться!

– Да, Андерс – сказала Мерриль неуверенно и снова подёргала хвостик. – Я… давно не видела его, но в последний раз, когда мы встречались… мне показалось, с ним что-то неправильно.

– Он просто расстроен из-за охоты на магов, которую устроила Мередит! – отрезал Гаррет, нахмурившись.

Мерриль покачала головой.

– Дело не в этом. Его дух…

– Справедливость больше не захватывает его. Я слежу за этим! – рыкнул Гаррет, чувствуя себя так, словно получил пинок по незажившей ране. Мерриль вздрогнула и растерянно моргнула. Гаррет сделал медленный вдох и выдох, и разжал пальцы. – Я не хотел тебя пугать. Андерс справляется со Справедливостью.

– Я не говорила, что он не справляется, – с ноткой укора возразила Мерриль. – Просто… – она встряхнула головой и чуть-чуть улыбнулась. – Ладно, неважно. Если ты не хочешь моего совета, я не стану навязываться.

– Я знаю, что делаю, – буркнул Гаррет.

Мерриль грустно улыбнулась.

– Мне тоже так казалось. И посмотри, чем это закончилось.

Гаррет нахмурился. Он не сильно жалел о погибших эльфах, те сами начали драку, в конце концов. Но для Мерриль это наверняка было очень-очень больно. Так всегда случается, если ошибиться, имея дело с магией и демонами.

– Но я не ошибаюсь, – сказал Гаррет и спохватился, что произнёс это вслух.

Несколько мгновений они с Мерриль смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом она отвернулась, и Гаррет был благодарен за отсутствие комментариев.

– Ты не сходишь с нами к Орсино? Развеешься, – предложил Гаррет после неловкой паузы.

Он сомневался, что Мерриль согласится, её всегда мало волновали проблемы Круга и свободы магов в обществе людей. Но она закивала с неожиданным энтузиазмом.

– Мне не помешает прогуляться. Спасибо, что предложил.

Гаррет улыбнулся ей почти без усилий и поднялся. Об Андерсе они больше не говорили, ни в тот день, ни позже.

 

***

 

Время от времени Андерс задумывался, не идёт ли что-то очень неправильно. За исключением редких моментов, вроде встречи с букой Натаниэлем или спокойного сна под боком у Хоука, его ненависть не утихала. Андерс бы решил, что захвачен демоном Гнева, если бы место уже не было занято. Андерс бы заподозрил, что потерялся в стремлении Справедливости, но не ощущал в своих чувствах влияния духа, как раньше.

Кроме того, Справедливость мог жаждать чужой крови, но никогда – чужой боли. Андерс же смотрел на тело Грейс и жалел, что не успел причинить ей достаточно страданий. Он знал человеческое тело наизусть, и мог придумать много способов.

Это тоже было неправильно. Андерс смутно чувствовал неправомерность своих эмоций, но никак не мог уловить, что не так.

– Капитан, – Хоук шагнул наперерез Каллену, вклиниваясь между ним и Аланом. – Проявите к юноше снисхождение, он помог нам и не присоединился к нападавшим.

Андерс удивлённо моргнул и тряхнул головой, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Хоук никогда не защищал оступившихся магов перед храмовниками. И не прощал чужаков, посмевших поднять руку на его друзей или родичей. На мгновение Андерса сковала пугающая мысль, насколько же неправильна его собственная злость, если даже Хоук в сложившейся ситуации склонился к милосердию.

Но почему? Почему?!

– Защищать магов крови – не лучшая политика, – недовольно заметил Каллен, и его взгляд метнулся к Андерсу, который едва удержался, чтобы не огрызнуться.

– Доводить людей до занятий магией крови – не лучшая политика, – парировал Хоук. – Передайте это Мередит.

– Обязательно, Защитник, – в голосе Каллена мелькнуло отвращение. – Что-нибудь ещё?

– Оставьте Бетани. Она вернётся в Круг через пару часов, – помедлив, сказал Хоук.

Каллен кивнул, и храмовники удалились, уводя Алана.

– Спасибо, братик.

Бетани порывисто обняла Хоука, спрятав лицо у него на плече. Тот стиснул её в ответ, погладил по растрепавшимся волосам. Андерс отвернулся, тут же наткнувшись взглядом на труп Грейс. Впервые за много лет он не испытывал к магам никакого сочувствия. Они сами решили использовать магию крови и сами попытались причинить Хоуку боль. Они были виноваты. Они и проклятая Церковь, которая пыталась заставить любого из магов, стать либо рабом, либо убийцей.

Андерс судорожно стиснул в руках посох. Грейс и остальные умерли. Церковь осталась. Пока что.

Кто-то осторожно тронул его за рукав. Андерс резко обернулся и увидел Мерриль. Она озабоченно хмурилась.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да.

Нет.

Он не знал. Всё-таки что-то было неправильно, Андерс чувствовал.

– Идём отсюда, – устало сказал Хоук, всё ещё придерживая Бетани одной рукой. – Андерс, тебе ещё что-то нужно на берегу? Ну, для зелья.

Андерс покачал головой, отводя взгляд.

Собственная ложь всё ещё тревожила его даже при полной уверенности, что Хоук её раскусил. Андерс нахмурился. Хоук должен знать, что нет и не может существовать зелья для разделения с духом. Выяснив названия ингредиентов, Хоук обязан догадаться, что на самом деле получится в итоге. Хоук не попытался остановить или отговорить Андерса, а значит, одобрял его действия.

Однако от всех этих иносказаний Андерсу было тяжело на душе и опять преследовало то же ощущение неправильности. Он ненавидел это чувство.

Хоук пошёл прочь, уводя Бетани и о чём-то тихо с ней беседуя. Андерс не стал нагонять, шёл позади, хмуро глядя им в спины. Ему хотелось, чтобы Хоук точно так же обнял его самого, прямо сейчас, спасая от грызущей внутренней злости, не удовлетворённой смертью Грейс и её товарищей. Но было слишком эгоистично отрывать Хоука от Бетани, и Андерс молчал.

– Ну вот, входят в таверну три храмовника...

– Не сейчас, Варрик, – Андерс сердито покосился на него.

Меньше всего он желал думать о храмовниках и Церкви, распаляя себя ещё сильнее. Варрик сморщился.

– Блондинчик, с тобой все в порядке? Ты же всегда любишь послушать анекдоты про храмовников.

Андерс промолчал. Варрик закатил глаза.

– Надеюсь, сегодня ночью Хоуку хватит сил, чтобы выбить из тебя это кислое настроение, которое тебе совершенно не идёт.

Признаваться, что тоже надеется на это, Андерс не стал.

 

***

 

– Любовь моя, можно попросить тебя ещё об одном одолжении? Чтобы закончить это дело, мне надо пробраться в церковь. И кто-то должен отвлечь Эльтину.

Андерс перебирал куски Драконьего камня, старательно не глядя на него. Гаррет хмыкнул.

– Значит, зелье ты станешь варить в церкви?

Андерс вскинул голову и тут же снова опустил её, закусив губу. Его взгляд снова стал почти таким же, как несколько лет назад – нервным, словно в ожидании удара. Гаррет вздохнул.

– Нет никакого зелья?

– Прости, – задушено пробормотал Андерс, и было неясно, за что именно он извиняется: то ли за ложь, то ли за ложь, рассчитанную на последнего болвана.

– И что ты хочешь делать в церкви?

Не то, чтобы Гаррету требовался ответ: о планах Андерса догадаться было несложно. И при том, что творилось в городе, после похищения Бетани, Гаррет соглашался, что это необходимый шаг. Мередит окончательно занесло, она могла вот-вот разрушить город, потакая своей паранойе. Киркволл, конечно, не назовёшь лучшим местом в Тедасе, но он стал домом. Гаррет не собирался позволить разрушить свой дом второй раз. Мередит предстояло умереть.

– Прости, любовь моя. Я… я не могу, – лицо Андерса приобрело совсем страдальческое выражение.

– Ты настолько мне не доверяешь?

Наверное, это был нечестный приём. Во всяком случае, сам Гаррет обижался, когда Бетани или раньше мать пытались провернуть с ним что-то подобное.

– Нет! – Андерс шатнулся вперёд, схватил Гаррета за плечи, впервые с начала разговора глядя ему в глаза прямо. – Нет, любовь, моя, я верю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было! Но… я не должен тебя втягивать в… некоторые вещи.

Гаррет только глаза закатил. На языке вертелось что-то вроде «Некоторые вещи – это убийство рыцаря-командора?».

– Я хочу тебе помочь, – сухо сказал он. – Но я должен знать, в чём именно, – в конце концов, следовало согласовать действия и проследить, чтобы кроме Мередит и её ручных псов никто не пострадал. Нельзя сказать, что Гаррету было бы сильно жалко Эльтину, совсем нет. Эльтина, обладая всей полнотой власти, позволяла делам идти так, как они идут, даже если всё катилось к катастрофе, и это не могло вызвать в Гаррете и толики уважения. Но смерть Владычицы церкви могла привести к куда большим проблемам, чем убийство полубезумной Мередит. Особенно при том, что Орлей явно намеревался развязать Крестовый поход ради того, чтобы наложить лапу на порты Киркволла.

– Ты поможешь мне! Ты очень поможешь мне, если отвлечёшь Эльтину, – горячо заверил Андерс, продолжая цепляться за плечи Гаррета. – Хоук, ну пожалуйста!

– О, хорошо.

В конце концов, подумал Гаррет, узнать заранее, когда Мередит направится в церковь, и заблаговременно выволочь оттуда Владычицу не так сложно, особенно если подключить Варрика.

Услышав его ответ, Андерс разом обмяк и с шумным выдохом уронил голову ему на плечо.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Спасибо, любовь моя. И… мне жаль, правда…

– Прекрати, – прервал Гаррет поток бессмысленных извинений.

Некоторое время Андерс стоял и молчал, а Гаррет осторожно массировал ему затылок кончиками пальцев.

– Значит, ты не возражаешь против того, что я собираюсь сделать? – вдруг спросил Андерс так, как если бы никаких недомолвок не осталось, и они оба прямо рассказали друг другу о своих планах. Гаррет раздражённо фыркнул и напомнил:

– Ты так и не сказал мне, что собираешься делать. Глупый вопрос.

Андерс резко отстранился и снова заглянул Гаррету в лицо со странным ищущим выражением.

– Я хотел сказать… В смысле… Ты же не думаешь, что я теряю собственный разум?

Гаррет нахмурился.

– Проблемы со Справедливостью?

– Нет. Я не знаю.

Гаррет бережно взял его лицо в ладони, царапая ладони о привычную щетину, и некоторое время внимательно рассматривал. Глаза Андерса лихорадочно блестели, но в этом не было безумия одержимости, только старый тяжёлый страх и крайняя усталость. Гаррет погладил его по скуле большим пальцем.

– С тобой всё в порядке. Я бы заметил, если бы это стало не так.

Андерс выдохнул, на мгновение облегчённо прикрыл глаза, потом осторожно попятился ещё на шаг, высвобождаясь из рук Гаррета.

– Встретимся у церкви на закате. А сейчас мне надо… – его лицо вдруг вытянулось, – да, мне надо работать. Во имя Андрасте, Сверчок, что ещё с тобой случилось?! – и он почти бегом рванул к мальчишкам у входа в лечебницу.

Гаррет немного постоял, с удовольствием наблюдая за его точными движениями, из которых разом выветрилась вся неуверенность, потом тихонько ушёл. До заката оставалась пара часов, и ему нужно было поговорить с Варриком. Гаррет полагал, что тот будет только рад подстраховать Андерса.

 

***

 

– Блонди, что это за хрень? – недоверчиво прищурился Варрик.

– Это моя подушка. Её вышила мать. В Кругах запрещены личные вещи, но её я сохранил, – на самом деле, Андерс не помнил, откуда у него подушка, так же, как семью и Андерфелс. Но многие ученики, попавшие в Круг в сознательном возрасте, сохраняли такие вещи, и Андерс не хотел им проиграть. Кроме того, возможно, это не было ложью.

– Зачем мне твоя подушка? Не буду я её брать, что ещё за глупости! – Варрик демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – Можно подумать, ты помирать собрался.

Андерс стиснул подушку, вдруг захотев его ударить. Злость вскипела мгновенно, и в последнее время это стало привычным.

– Ничего такого, – резко ответил он, и опять не то, чтобы совсем соврал. В конце концов, Андерс не знал точно, как всё закончится, и действительно ли его ждёт смерть. Он собирался убить множество людей, развязать войну, и погибнуть в итоге было бы закономерно – даже в мыслях у него не возникало слово «справедливо» – но один Создатель ведает, что сбудется на самом деле.

И Хоук не возражал, а значит, возможно, тоже считал уничтожение Церкви верным шагом, расплатой за больше, чем тысячу лет издевательств над магами. Хоук, который всегда знал, где правильно, а где нет, мог так думать.

Или не мог?

Сочтёт ли он Андерса виновным настолько, чтобы умереть?

Что, если Хоук не понял, что происходит, ошибся?

Нет! Такое невозможно.

Андерс тряхнул головой. Чем меньше времени оставалось до решающей минуты, тем сложнее ему становилось внятно думать. Лихорадка нетерпения сменялась волнами ярости, гнев в мгновение ока испарялся, оставив отчаяние и усталость.

– В общем, оставь свою подушку себе или отдай её Хоуку, если так приспичило, – проворчал Варрик. – А я тут ни при чём.

– Нет! – Андерс почти испуганно прижал подушку к груди.

Попытаться отдать её Хоуку значило спровоцировать новый разговор о том, что происходит, а Андерс не решился бы открыто спросить, собирается ли Хоук его убить или предать суду после того, как всё случится.

– Что мне надо отдать? – раздалось от двери.

– О, вот и ты, – проворчал Варрик, разворачиваясь. – Я уже заждался. Идём, есть у меня для тебя пара слов на ушко, – он ухватил Хоука за локоть и повёл из гостиной, на прощание бросив на Андерса многозначительный взгляд.

Андерс поплёлся наверх, чувствуя себя слабым и опустошённым. Он хотел уснуть и не просыпаться. Он хотел сплясать на кровавых останках церкви. Он хотел, чтобы просто всё закончилось. Хоук пришёл спустя полчаса, сел рядом. Андерс впился в его губы злым поцелуем прежде, чем тот успел что-то сказать. Хоук словно растерялся в первый момент, но потом больно сжал плечи Андерса и опрокинул на спину. Эта ночь получилась злой и выматывающей, совсем не такой, какая должна бы была случиться на прощание, но по-другому у Андерса не получилось. Потом он провалился в полусон-полузабытье, и в его видениях не было ничего, кроме ревущего белого пламени под тяжёлыми растрескавшимися плитами каменной темницы.

Их разбудил шум внизу, и Андерс не успел испугаться своих снов, потому что в комнату вбежал запыхавшийся Бодан.

– Мессир, что-то случилось! Вы должны идти в казематы, немедленно!

– Казематы?! – Хоук скатился с кровати, подхватил одежду, а внутри Андерса всё застыло от осознания – сейчас. Ещё чуть-чуть, и всё решится. Он медленно поднялся, невольно опасаясь, что не сможет двигаться от скрутившего напряжения. Предвкушающий радостный гнев заставил его задрожать.

– Андерс, не спи! – выпалил почти одетый Хоук, и он торопливо схватил мантию. Он не имел права отстать.

В казематах их встретила ожидаемая картина – Мередит искала магов крови, Орсино беззубо огрызался, и было ясно, что он в который раз не сможет защитить находившихся под его рукой людей. Потом прозвучало имя Эльтины, и в глазах у Андерса потемнело. Они снова собирались провернуть этот проклятый трюк: призвать Церковь и простереться ниц у её ног.

– Эльтина вам не поможет! – собственный голос донёсся до него как со стороны.

– Что?!

Андерс сломал волшебный жезл.

Взрыв был ужасен, взрыв разорвал небо и землю красным маревом, и отдался во всём теле Андерса колющим упоительным счастьем восстановленной справедливости – нет, свершённой мести. Это было похоже на оргазм, только намного сильнее.

– Что ты сделал?! – в голосе Орсино дребезжало потрясённое отчаяние. – Зачем?!

– Я сделал примирение невозможным, – ответил Андерс с упоением и медленно осел на землю.

Огонь в небе гас, вместе с ним утихал насытившийся гнев демона.

– Андерс! – Хоук подскочил к нему, вздёрнул на ноги за воротник. – Во имя создателя, почему Эльтина?! Зачем ты это сделал?!

– Это не я, – одними губами ответил Андерс, глядя ему в глаза и медленно осознавая то, что недавно ощутил, колкость не-своих чувств и влившуюся в его мысли чужую целеустремлённость. – Это Месть. Я… поддался демону.

 

***

 

Что?!

Гаррет застыл, полностью парализованный. Он шарил взглядом по лицу Андерса и не находил ни одного признака одержимости. Однако мир вокруг рушился в пропасть, как могло быть только в одном случае – если Гаррет ошибся, если магия вышла из-под контроля, а демоны прорвались из Тени. Но он не понимал, почему и как, ведь Андерс стоял перед ним и оставался человеком, и…

– Церковь уничтожена магом! – прогремел голос Мередит. – Церковь… я объявляю Право Уничтожения. Защитник, поддержите ли вы храмовников?

– Да.

Ответ выскочил прежде, чем Гаррет успел задуматься. Андерс вздрогнул и дёрнулся из его рук, но Гаррет сильнее сжал пальцы, наверняка оставляя синяки под мантией.

– Брат! – даже отчаянный возглас Бетани не заставил его обернуться, оторваться от испуганного лица, в котором он продолжал искать признаки демона.

– Мы восстановим порядок, – прорычал Гаррет. – Возвращайся в Круг!

Киркволл, его дом, собирался развалиться на куски, и он не мог позволить этому случиться. Он должен был вернуть всё обратно, и он должен был лично проследить, чтобы Мередит со своей сворой и Орсино не помешали это сделать.

– Брат!.. – снова начала Бетани и захлебнулась словами, видимо, наконец поняв, что от неё требуется.

– Подготовиться к бою, – выкрикнула Мередит. – Защитник, я буду ждать вас у входа в Казематы. И разберитесь со своим... – она сделала выразительную паузу.

Гаррету было плевать, что она подразумевала, если подразумевала.

– Андерс, ты пойдёшь со мной. Ты поможешь мне всё наладить, – Гаррет встряхнул его со всей силы, мешая возразить, готовый вцепиться пальцами ему в грудь и вырвать необходимое согласие.

– Но он должен умереть! Он должен заплатить за смерть Эльтины!

Уловив краем глаза движение, Гаррет наконец повернул голову. Себастьян, уже поднимавший лук, замер под его взглядом.

– Только посмей, – тихо произнёс Гаррет, не узнавая собственный голос.

Пальцы Себастьяна разжались, роняя лук.

– Если… если ты оставишь его безнаказанным, я вернусь в Старкхэвен, соберу армию и нападу на Киркволл! – выкрикнул он, так беспомощно-детски, что в любое другое время в любой другой ситуации можно было бы посмеяться.

Гаррет молча смотрел на него. Себастьян сделал шаг назад, ещё, и ещё, потом развернулся и побежал прочь по улице. Гаррет снова повернулся к Андерсу.

– Ты. Пойдёшь. Со мной, – по слогам повторил он.

Андерс кивнул, пробормотав:

– Это… это станет искуплением. Это справед…

Гаррет снова встряхнул его, не давая выговорить проклятое слово до конца. Затем развернулся к остальным, медленно оббегая их взглядом.

– Вы?

Изабелла недовольно сморщилась, Мерриль моргнула и отвела взгляд. Варрик тяжело вздохнул, потирая шею, а Фенрис разглядывал землю у себя под ногами.

– Мы должны идти, – сказала Авелин. – Донник проследит, чтобы стражники занимались защитой людей. А мы… мы должны идти, – он прерывисто вдохнула, растёрла лицо руками и вдруг выпалила. – Чтоб всем магам провалиться на глубинные тропы!

– Не всем, – глухо возразил Гаррет, заставив Фенриса резко вскинуть голову, а Варрика слабо усмехнуться. – Идём.

Киркволл полыхал. Они прошли по разбитым улицам, доламывая остатки домов и людей, магов и одержимых. Больше всего Гаррет боялся опоздать. Он позволил себе остановиться и перевести дух только на широкой площади перед казематами. Гаррет очень надеялся, что Бетани сумеет убедить своих собратьев не сражаться. Он в любом случае не собирался позволить Мередит уничтожить всех, но сделать это будет намного проще, если они не встретят сопротивления.

Гаррет осмотрел знакомый двор, отмечая пятна крови, усталую гримасу капитана Каллена и ожесточённое лицо Мередит.

Он снова повернулся к Андерсу. Тот стоял, обхватив себя руками, смотрел в сторону ворот казематов и крупно вздрагивал. Гаррет глубоко вдохнул. Способность связно думать постепенно возвращалась к нему.

– Андерс, – он шагнул ближе.

Андерс резко повернулся к нему, крупно сглотнул и скривил губы. Гаррет не сразу понял, что это была попытка улыбнуться.

– Всё оказалось совсем не так, как я себе представлял, – хрипло сказал Андерс. – Всё… Я не могу Хоук. Демон. Я чувствую, как он скребётся внутри меня. Пока я смотрю вокруг, то могу его сдерживать, но…

– Замолчи! – рявкнул Гаррет, стискивая рукояти клинков до ломоты в ладонях.

Если Андерс утратил себя, его следовало убить. Но в нём не было ни одного признака одержимости. Но он сделал то, что сделал, и всё покатилось в пропасть. Но…

Гаррет почувствовал, как в висках начала пульсировать боль, а земля зашаталась, выскальзывая из-под ног. Он не понимал. Он не знал, что делать. Он ошибся или должен был вот-вот ошибиться, и не видел выхода, совсем, никакого, и впервые за пятнадцать лет, впервые с того момента, когда отец начал учить его поступать правильно, хотел зарыдать от собственного бессилия.

– Ты не можешь быть одержим, – пробормотал Гаррет. – Ты не мог всё это сделать.

– Но я сделал, – прошептал Андерс. – Демон во мне…

– Это был не демон, – вклинился между ними голос Мерриль. – Хоук, ты прав, дело не в одержимости.

 

***

 

Утолённая было злость вскипела мгновенно. Андерс схватился за грудь, словно это могло помочь удержать колючее царапание демона, рвавшегося на свободу.

– Это Месть, – прорычал Андерс. – Я не понимал, что делаю. Я бы никогда!.. – он задохнулся от боли при мысли о десятках погибших магов, которые могли бы остаться в живых.

– Ты уже! – выкрикнула Мерриль. – Ты, а не дух! – она резко повернулась к Андерсу спиной и уставилась в лицо Хоуку. – Он никогда меня не слушал, – сердито выпалила она. – Когда человек и дух сливаются, один из них растворяется в другом. Всегда. Два сознания не сосуществуют в одном теле. Если побеждает дух, человеческий разум разрушается, а тело преображается. Если этого не случилось, человеческая личность осталась. Подавленный дух может усилить стремления и желания, однако не управляет действиями.

– Но это неправда! Справедливость не раз захватывал моё тело! – воскликнул Андерс и осёкся, увидев, как из взгляда Хоука медленно уходит чёрное безумие. Он внутренне заметался, не желая лгать, но не находя сил швырнуть Хоука в отчаяние его ошибки.

– Только потому, что ты хотел, чтобы он это сделал, – отрезала Мерриль. – Потому что ты не признавался себе, что сам хочешь убивать храмовников!

– Нет! Это был не я, это не мог быть я! – взвыл Андерс и замотал головой. Ненависть застыла в его груди каменным колючим шаром. – Я просто не мог удержать Месть, я не…

– Ты хотел, – медленно выговорил Хоук. – Отомстить им. Разрушить Церковь. Ты всегда об этом мечтал. Ты…. – в его взгляде отразилась всепоглощающая растерянность.

Андерс задохнулся от ужаса. Он не мог не верить Хоуку, и вдруг разом вспомнил, что Справедливость никогда не стремился к чужой гибели. Справедливость готов был сражаться, защищая слабых, но не желал бессмысленной бойни. Всю грязь в его действия привносила человеческая ненависть. Ненависть Андерса.

Колючий комок ярости и боли внутри него раскололся и осыпался, оставляя слабость и тупое нытьё в мышцах. Андерс ощутил, как задрожали руки.

– Я помогу тебе восстановить порядок, – пробормотал он. – Я сделаю всё, что должно. А потом… – потом ему оставалось только умереть, ведь ничто в мире не могло оправдать его дальнейшее существование. – Надеюсь, Справедливость сможет стать прежним, когда освободится от меня.

Андерс сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, осторожно прикоснулся к лицу Хоука, почти удивившись, когда тот не отбросил его руку, потянулся вперёд. Губы под его губами были солёно-горькими от крови и копоти, и остались почти неподвижными.

Разорвать поцелуй потребовало от Андерса изрядного усилия, но он смог остановиться и отодвинуться от Хоука, боясь взглянуть ему в лицо и увидеть отвращение или презрение. В следующий момент Хоук больно сжал его запястье и дёрнул обратно.

– Андерс.

Его взгляд был пристальным и изучающим, точно таким же, как в самом начале знакомства, когда Хоук только-только узнал о Справедливости. Почему-то Андерс вспомнил это так чётко, словно всё случилось несколько минут, а не лет назад.

– Я собираюсь сохранить жизнь всем, кому смогу. Я не собираюсь позволить Мередит использовать Право Уничтожения, – тихо сказал Хоук, и у Андерса перехватило горло от неверия и благодарности. Он открыл рот, не зная, что сказать, какими словами можно выразить охватившее его чувство.

Покашливание Варрика заставило их обоих вздрогнуть.

– Всё это очень драматично, и я непременно вставлю этот момент в свою книгу, – сухо сказал он. – Но рыцарь-командор желает знать, готовы ли мы.

Хотя Андерсу казалось, что после всего произошедшего его не может ранить уже ничего, он невольно вздрогнул, осознав, что их с Хоуком разговор могли слышать все, и храмовники тоже, и уж точно все пялились, на его заветный прощальный поцелуй. Андерс ощутил, как горят лицо и шея от злого смущения. Он сжал зубы и уставился на Мередит с безмолвным вызовом.

Даже сейчас, даже после всего, несмотря и вопреки, Хоук стоял между ней и магами, и это делало Андерса почти спокойным и довольным, несмотря на то, что подобного он не заслужил.

Хоук недобро усмехнулся и окинул взглядом остальных. Андерс заметил, что Авелин недовольно поджимает губы, Фенрис клокочет от возмущения, а Изабелла вдруг подмигнула ему так, словно не слышала ни Мерриль, ни Хоука, ни его самого.

– Мы готовы, – бросил Хоук.

Мередит скупо кивнула и развернулась к храмовникам, раздавая короткие команды. Андерс выпрямился, стараясь внутренне собраться и подготовиться к самому горькому и жестокому бою в своей жизни. Он пройдёт через это, он должен, а потом…

– И даже не надейся, что я позволю тебе сбежать, – тихо сказал Хоук, придержав его за плечо. – Я не собираюсь в одиночку расхлёбывать кашу, которую ты заварил.

– Что? – Андерс ошеломлённо вскинул на него взгляд.

Хоук глядел хмуро и серьёзно.

– Справедливость подождёт. А ты нужен мне здесь.

Андерс моргнул. Хоук по-прежнему смотрел на него, явно не собираясь брать слова обратно, и у Андерса заныло сердце от того, как прекрасно и одновременно чудовищно несправедливо это было.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать «Я должен заплатить за сделанное» и произнёс:

– Я не хочу тебя бросать, Хоук.

– Не бросай, – ответил тот и пошёл к входу в Казематы, перед которым уже выстроился отряд храмовников.

Андерс закусил губу, нагнал его и пошёл рядом.

 

***

 

На улицах было темно и непривычно тихо. Под окном едва заметно различались силуэты стражников. Несмотря ни на что люди Авелин сохраняли верность своему капитану и тому, на кого она указала. Гаррет невесело хмыкнул и задёрнул штору.

Он прошёл к камину и уселся прямо на пол, привалившись плечом к спинке кровати. Сонная дремота бродила рядом, но Гаррет не мог подпустить её близко. После безумного дня, после сгоревшего города, боя, безумия Орсино и Мередит и утомительных переговоров с дворянством он не верил, что уже можно остановиться и отдышаться. Тишина настораживала, и Гаррет ждал, как в следующее мгновение дверь откроется и кто-то опять потащит его решать глобальные проблемы.

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. На пороге стоял Андерс. Бледный, осунувшийся, он казался тенью себя в худшие времена в лечебнице. Гаррет сделал приглашающий жест, не желая подниматься. Андерс потоптался на пороге, потом всё-таки вошёл и остановился, привалившись спиной к двери.

– Ну? – хмуро спросил Гаррет.

Андерс молчал, глядя в пол.

– Я по-прежнему думаю, что ты мог согласиться на требование Каллена, – наконец глухо сказал он.

– Мог, – согласился, Гаррет, наблюдая, как Андерс вздрогнул от его ответа. Он подвинулся, теперь опираясь на кровать спиной.

Гаррет до сих пор чувствовал растерянность. Всё, что он делал в жизни, абсолютно всё подчинялось одному – необходимости сохранить свой маленький личный мир. Ради этого отец учил Гаррета правильно обходиться с магами и магией, и он с детства верил, что достаточно точно следовать правилам, чтобы Вселенная не рухнула. Он всё сделал верно, однако Карвер и мать умерли, Киркволл лежал в руинах, Бетани только чудом спаслась, а невидимый меч всеобщей войны повис над Тедасом. Наверное, виноват в этом был Андерс. Наверное, его следовало убить за всё это и за покушение на мир Гаррета отдельно.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Андерс сам был частью мира Гаррета, одной из самых основополагающих, наравне с Бетани. Такое противоречие приводило в недоумение, выбивало из колеи, а напоминания Андерса о собственной смерти не облегчали ситуацию.

– Ты и так почти сломал мой дом, – сказал Гаррет злее, чем хотел. – Хочешь дорушить его совсем, сдохнув?

– Нет! – Андерс метнулся к нему, опустился на колени рядом, вцепившись пальцами в плечи. – Конечно, нет! Просто…

– Так перестань пытаться сбежать!

– Я не пытаюсь сбежать! Я просто хочу, чтобы всё было справ… – Андерс проглотил конец слова, скривился, – честно.

Хоук застонал и стукнулся затылком о край кроватной спинки. У него не осталось сил, чтобы доказывать всю глупость этого утверждения, и объяснять, что ему откровенно плевать на честность или справедливость. Он просто хотел сохранить то, что у него ещё оставалось.

– Тебя могут убить за то, что ты не дал меня казнить, - пробормотал Андерс, разом теряя запал.

– Заткнись.

Гаррет в самом деле не хотел заниматься бесполезными препирательствами.

Андерс тихо вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Хорошо, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. Даже стану восстановить Круг, – по его лицу скользнула тень привычного отвращения, потом он со всхлипом засмеялся. – Во имя Андрасте, я семь раз сбегал оттуда, а теперь начну помогать его строить. Ты умеешь придумать наказание.

– Это честно, – с сухой иронией заметил Гаррет и вопреки собственному раздражению притянул Андерса ближе, словно что-то могло отобрать его прямо сейчас.

Придётся тяжело. Очень тяжело, особенно теперь, когда Гаррет потерял почти все ориентиры и обнаружил, что умение точно определить опасность встреченных магов не поможет и не спасёт. Но иного выхода не оставалось, и Гаррет собирался сделать всё возможное, чтобы сохранить свой мир. Как всегда.

Он вдруг подумал, что именно это на самом деле имел ввиду отец, когда учил его. Просто сделать всё возможное, и потом разбираться с тем, что получилось. Или нет. Гаррет не был уверен. Он ни в чём теперь не мог быть уверен, кроме нескольких людей, живущих в его маленькой личной Вселенной. И даже в них – только отчасти.

Это было страшно, почти непереносимо, и Гаррет сжимал Андерса крепче, не только удерживая, но и держась за него, как за якорь. Они выстоят.

– Хоук, что будет дальше? – спросил Андерс после некоторого молчания. – Ты теперь наместник и решаешь…

Гаррет раздражённо дёрнул плечом.

– Не знаю. Я не собираюсь оставаться наместником. Долго, во всяком случае. Я понятия не имею, что нужно этому проклятому городу, чтобы не сходить с ума. Пусть разбираются сами. Это не мои проблемы. Отстроить Киркволл, не дать нам убиться, пока не закончим, и исчезнуть – всё, чего я хочу.

– И ты ещё меня обвиняешь в намерении сбежать! – буркнул Андерс, однако его обвинениям явно недоставало искренности. – Послушай, там внизу остальные. Хотели убедиться, что ты целый. Все.

Хоук замер на короткий миг, потом резко вскочил.

– Я тоже хочу убедиться, что они целые. Все, – постановил он и встал. – Сейчас это главное.

А со всем остальным он разберётся. Как-нибудь.


End file.
